A Stinging Fire
by WendyxRomeo100
Summary: As time went by, Lucy has developed feelings for her pink-haired bestfriend and it's obvious to everyone that the two have fallen for each other. Till one day, Sting and Rogue come one morning and join Fairy Tail. Not only that but the White Dragon Slayer has taken an interest in the celestial mage. In the end will it be Nalu or Sticy? I suck at summaries!
1. Two New Members

**-Normal POV-**

Lucy plopped herself between Natsu and Gray as Mira approached her from behind the counter with her glistening smile curled onto her lips.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira said cheerfully, "Let me guess- strawberry milkshake?"

Lucy grinned, "You know me so well Mira!" She then looked around the guild noticing it was being loud and lively as usual. Socialization filled the whole room as well as the cheery laughter and of course the ruckus of a fight between a certain ice and fire mage.

Lucy smacked her forehead, "You guys are up at it this early?"

Her head was pounding since she was sitting between Natsu and Gray who would raise their voices even louder to each sentence they'd say. Most of all since she was stuck between them she'd have to be on high alert to make sure they didn't start throwing ice and flames at each other so that she wouldn't get struck by one of those.

Natsu sent a toothy grin to the celestial mage, "Well this time this Ice Princess started it."

"As if" Gray said rolling his eyes, "This idiot over here thinks the moment I walk into the guild to come and kick me hard in the face." He then turned his head to the side revealing a bright red footmark imprinted on his cheek.

Natsu chuckled even louder and Lucy couldn't help but join the dragon slayer's playful laughter. She absolutely loved Natsu and his childish, playful, immature, and protective personality. He was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail her dream guild, and day by day she'd be falling for him even more on their missions together.

Gray sighed as he watched Natsu and Lucy laugh at his imprinted cheek that burned from Natsu's flames that were on his foot when he kicked. He rubbed his cheek and soon joined along with their laughter. Even though there was times Team Natsu would get into fights with each other, Gray knew they'd always be there for each other.

"Here you are Lucy!" Mira said placing the strawberry milkshake onto the counter.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy said as she swiftly took a long sip of her shake as she noticed Erza walking into the guild with a smile on implanted onto her face.

"Erza looks like she's in a good mood today." Gray said as he rested his arm on the counter.

"Hello everyone" Erza said taking a seat as Mira placed her daily strawberry cake in front of her, "Has anyone heard about the news?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What news?"

Erza took a quick bite of her cake shutting her eyes, "On the new mages coming to join Fairy Tail. You perhaps haven't since I just heard about it this morning. Apparently two mages are coming to Fairy Tail that are said to be from one of the main guilds."

Natsu's eyes widened as he let out a toothy grin, "I wonder if they are strong! Cause if they are I'd be happy to fight with them!"

Gray rested his head on his hand, "Is fighting all you think about Natsu?"

Erza fluttered her eyes opened, "I don't know but I'm quite curious to know which ones are exactly coming." She looked over to Mirajane who nodded to her which meant she was thinking the same thing she was.

Suddenly the guild doors of Fairy Tail were soon flung across the guild hall into the wall. Heads then turned the way to the two images that were standing in the sunlight pouring into the guild. Of course they couldn't make the faces of the two people since the shone was blinding them.

Natsu's eyes then widened even more as a quick glare adjusted to his face, "Don't tell me."

Gray clutched his fists tight, "What're you doing here?!"

Lucy squinted her eyes as she finally then realized who the two mages were. It was **Sting Eucliffe** and **Rogue Cheney** from **Sabertooth** the same exact guild that Minerva was from the one who tortured her during one of the days.

Erza stood up from her seat with Natsu and Gray following behind her. She was hoping it wasn't these two but of course her instincts were correct. She stood in front of them her hand placed on her hip as she glared at them both.

"Well you trash sure do give a warmly welcome." Sting said sarcastically he then grinned at the sight of Natsu who was gritting his teeth and quietly growling in his throat.

"Answer my damn question why are you here?!" Gray said in a cold voice glaring at Sting and Rogue.

"It's quite simple really." Rogue said with his nonchalant expression, "We quit Sabertooth to come join Fairy Tail."

"So you're the two mages I heard about this morning?" Erza asked eyeing the two like a hawk.

"That's right." Sting said snickering as he crossed his arms, "Now where's your master?"

Mira then appeared out of nowhere with a smile on her face looking at Sting and Rogue, "Right this way." She then led the two dragon slayers towards Master Makarov's office leaving all of the Fairy Tail members with a confused expression.

"Out of all people it had to be them." Natsu said banging his foot on the floor, "I mean I won't mind fighting them and everything, but I can't forgive them for the things they've done to our nakama."

Erza then let out a deep breath, "I know I feel the same exact way Natsu but we always must remember what Master has taught us. Yesterday's enemy could become today's friend. Like Juvia and Gajeel! Remember they were in Phantom Lord and attacked the guild, but we gave them a second chance and look where they are now!"

Juvia peeked behind the pillar she was stalking Gray from, 'Gray-sama!"

Gray turned around to the source of the voice which led to the pillar but then saw no body standing there. Juvia let out a deep breath of relief that Gray hadn't noticed that she had been watching him the entire time.

Natsu crossed his arms, "I still don't like the fact though. I mean I could at least try, but I don't think it'll go anywhere."

Lucy smiled at Natsu as she then put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Natsu we'll all try with this!"

Natsu gave a toothy smirk to the celestial mage who then lightly blushed. She looked him in the eye for about a minute as it was then interrupted by a loud voice.

"Brats as you can tell we've gotten new members!" Makarov said with a smile, "As well as an addition to our family! Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! I hope you'll be treating them like you treat each other!"

Natsu let out a small sigh as he went back to talking to Lucy. He could tell that the guild was going to have triple the fights daily then they'd usually have. He then noticed the White Dragon Slayer making his way towards him, and the Shadow Dragon Slayer making his way towards Gajeel.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'm not in the mood right now." Natsu said looking Sting straight in the face, "As you can see I'm talking to Lucy right now."

Sting raised an eyebrow as a smirk curled on his lips, "Oh what is she your girlfriend? Tch as if Natsu-san! You're probably too dense to get a girl."

Natsu glared at him as he was about to say something, Lucy actually opened her mouth.

"And you're probably dense about treating a girl." Lucy said crossing her arms with a fire in her eye. She could tell that her impression about him was still the same when she first met him in Crocus.

Sting then began to walk over closer to Lucy lifting her chin up, "I know how to treat a girl trust me. I'd have her screaming my name begging for me. So I absolutely know how to treat a girl."

Lucy slapped his hand away, "What? Are you talking about in bed? That's probably the only thing you know how to treat a girl in! Cause in reality you don't even know the first step to!"

A mischievous expression appeared onto Sting's face as he bent over to whisper into her ear.

"Want to find out?"

It then happened without thinking. Lucy raised her hand in defense and swung sharply across the White Dragon Slayer's face. Natsu sat there stunned on what Lucy had just done and gave her a thumbs up along with a grin.

"I think that's a no." Natsu said roaring in laughter as the two began to laugh watching Sting glare at them as he pressed his cheek.

"You shouldn't really be hitting people who could easily crush you with one finger blondie." Sting said glaring a dark glare at Lucy who then shivered in fear as she felt goose bumps coming up.

Lucy then snapped out of her fear and rolled her eyes, "You're blonde too you know, Stingy-bee! Buzz off like a bee would you!"

A few chuckles came around the room even from Rogue who was now standing behind Sting. Sting turned around glaring at his partner who's expression then turned back emotionless acting like he wasn't even behind him.

"Come on Sting let's go." Rogue said as Sting shot one more glare back at Natsu and Lucy before agreeing on going with Rogue. The two then began to head out the guild door while Natsu and Lucy then started laughing again.

"That's what's probably going to be happening half the time now." Natsu said grinning.

**-With Rogue and Sting-**

"Why is there a red hand print across your cheek?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow at the sight of the red mark.

"Tch that stupid weak trash decided it was okay to slap me." Sting said crossing his arms as they walked down the street.

_Stupid blondie _Sting thought to himself.

"Well what would you expect?" Rogue asked, "You probably said something to set her off."

"All I said was a comment about Natsu-san!"

Rogue looked at Sting with his ruby red eyes, "And what else? I know that's not all you said."

Sting chuckled lightly, "Well she said I didn't know how to treat woman right when obviously I do. After all I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe! I think I've had experience! And then I offered her to find out and then she slapped me."

Rogue smacked his forehead, "That's **pleasing** a woman not treating a woman idiot. And I think any girl would smack some random guy that offers them that."

"Tch whatever" Sting said rolling his eyes. But he found Lucy quite interesting he'd never met any woman like her back at Sabertooth considering half the woman in Sabertooth weren't even twice as attractive. Besides the pleasing and treating crap confused him since apparently pleasing was all the woman in Sabertooth wanted. Why were Fairy Tail woman so complicated!?

"She's interesting alright." Sting said to Rogue with a grin full of mischief, "I think I'd like to give her a try."

Rogue tilted his head to the ground and chuckled, "That's if you can get her to fall in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

Rogue looked at him with a small grin, "Can't you tell? Natsu is the one she's in love with."


	2. One Way or the Other

**Chapter 2 yaay! **

**Oh yes! In this chapter I have been thinking on pairings for Rogue. And I came to the result of two! Levy and Rogue or Lisanna and Rogue! If you have the time could you please leave a review on which you'd want him to be with. I'll just count up the results and whatever has the most is the one he's with. Who knows his romance might happen later on! But enough about Rogue's pairings! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful creation known as Fairy Tail sadly :c**

**-Sting's POV-**

Okay sure maybe Rogue was right about that. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to annoy the crap out of her or that I wasn't going to be all near her around Natsu-san. First things first, I'm going to annoy Natsu-san by being around his little lover all the time.

"Just please tell me you're not planning anything." Rogue said letting out a sigh, "We just joined the guild and I don't feel like making enemies already."

I rolled my eyes giving Rogue a smirk, "Just you see Rogue! In a matter of time she'll be in love with me and not Natsu-san."

Rogue chucked lowly as I then gave him a glare. There goes Rogue again chuckling away at me, that's when I knew that he doubted that I would be getting with the blondie. I shoved my hands in my pockets as we continued walking down the dim-lighted street.

"Sting-kun why are you interested in that fairy" Lector asked with widened eyes filled with curiosity.

"Reasons Lector reasons" I said with a wide grin while I crossed my arms. I didn't want to taint Lector's mind full of things that wouldn't really matter to him right now.

"So Rogue, find any suitable fairies for your taste? I mean when we were in Sabertooth the only person you gave a chance was Yukino."

Rogue let out a sigh of annoyance, "That was a long time ago Sting… and no. Not one gives me interest."

"Oh come on Rogue!" I nudged him in the elbow, "There has to be one at least! Let's see there's that heavy drinker Cana? The demon Mirajane, Titania Erza, or what about the demon's younger sister? The one that has a keen interest in Natsu-san"

"This is just ridiculous Sting." Rogue said with his nonchalant face.

"Or how about that small bluenette bookworm that is always around Gajeel-san?" I snickered, "Now maybe that'll make you more interested in her at least?"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said cheerfully.

And I was right I could just see the shine of interest glowing in Rogue's red crimson eyes. I just knew this guy too well on what interested him and what didn't interest him. And of course if Gajeel was involved in the little situation then Rogue would be all interested in one second.

Rogue made eye contact with me for about a mere second then he switched his gaze to the street in front of him not saying a single word but complete silence.

I heard footsteps coming from behind us along with happy chattering and loud laughter. The voices behind us sounded really familiar. They were someone I knew obviously if I recognized it so I thought why bother figuring it out when you can just turn around?

I stopped swiftly turning around to catch the glimpse of a pink-haired Natsu-san with the blondie. I don't think they've realized that they've been walking behind us the whole time. Well this was my first chance to annoy the crap out of Natsu and Lucy as I smirked to the thought of that.

"Sting, not now can't you see-"

And before Rogue could even finish his sentence, I was already a few feet away from approaching them.

**-Normal POV-**

Natsu looked up to see the White Dragon Slayer standing a few feet in front of them along with the Shadow Dragon Slayer behind him. A smirk was curled onto Sting's lips as he snickered at the sight of the two.

Natsu let out a sigh and said in a cold tone, "What do you need this time?"

"Now Natsu-san there's no need to be harsh" Sting crossed his arms with the grin still glued to his lips as he then turned to Lucy, "By the way blondie, why don't you ditch Natsu-san here and come with me?" He then threw his arm around her.

"Don't touch Luce." Natsu muttered growling.

Lucy tugged his arm off her shoulder smacking it away, "You're blonde too you know. And thanks for the offer Stingy-bee, but I'll highly pass. You see Natsu's walking me home."

Natsu gave a toothy grin, "Well there you have it Sting she doesn't want to go with you!" He snickered as Sting thought for a moment an even wider grin appearing on his lips.

Sting opened his arms out, "Then we'll be accompanying you two! Alright let's go friends!"

Lucy sweat dropped as Natsu crossed his arms, "We're not friends."

"Aw come on don't be like that Natsu-san!" Sting said with his signature grin, "Don't tell me you're afraid of me snatching away little blondie over here."

As Natsu was about to punch Sting in the face, Lucy quickly tugged at his arm pulling him as she began to walk.

"Well it was nice seeing you two but me and Natsu have to go." Lucy said with a fake smile as she waved goodbye to Sting and Rogue hoping that they'd not follow her and Natsu but of course with Sting being the one in charge he did.

"Oi, what did I tell you dumb blondie!" Sting said dashing up to them with Rogue sighing behind him walking slowly compared to the White Dragon Slayer. Rogue was honestly not interested right now in chasing Sting's little romantic interest as well as his idol.

"Sting you go on ahead." Rogue said turning the other way, "I'll just take the long way- you go on and follow them. Like I said I don't want to be making enemies in this guild." He then began to walk down the darkness of the street with Frosch as they then disappeared into the shadows.

Lucy spun her head around to see Sting just a few inches away from her back. She jumped in astonishment since she didn't even notice he was standing so close to her.

"Jeez pervert!" Lucy said with a not too happy face, "Stay in your private square!"

Sting snickered in amusement, "Nah I wouldn't call myself a pervert now. I'd be calling the male stripper that."

Now Natsu thought that was pretty funny since he always called Gray a pervert whenever he'd strip off his clothes. Even though it was funny he held back his laughter not wanting Sting to think that he was hilarious or anything.

"Hey! It's a habit it's not my fault!"

Gray then emerged from across the street of course wearing nothing but his boxers. They all sweat dropped watching the stripped raven-haired man walking up to them. Lucy then informed Gray that he wasn't wearing any clothes causing him to gasp.

Natsu chuckled pointing a finger at Gray, "What're you doing roaming the darkness of the streets at night? Are you working or something?"

Gray glared at Natsu, "Very funny flame-brain but obviously not. I was on my way to Lucy's place actually since Erza had told us to meet up there." He then glanced over to Sting with the glare still attached to his face, "And what's he doing here?"

"I happen to be part of Fairy Tail now if you didn't remember." Sting said with a grin, "So you're going to have to get use to seeing my amazing face around more."

"And here I thought Natsu was annoying…" Gray said face palming which led to Natsu laughing hysterically at Sting about Gray's comment about him. Which caused the two dragon slayers to begin clobbering each other.

"Wait- ERZA SAID WHAT?" Lucy said slapping her forehead. Once again Erza made these Team Natsu get togethers at her house without even telling her. She sighed she didn't mind the company of them, it's just that she was hoping on working on more of her novel tonight but it looked like that wasn't happening. And who was she to oppose the mighty Titania's words?

Gray rubbed the back of his head as he watched Natsu and Sting roll across the ground punching each other endlessly.

"I take that back, you both are twice as annoying." Gray said with his arms crossed which made Lucy giggle.

"Shut up ice princess!" Natsu said clutching his fists then pointing to Sting, "He's the annoying one here! I mean look at his spiky blonde hair! It's just so annoying."

Lucy raised her hand a little, "Natsu remember you have spiky pink hair."

Natsu let out a groan as Sting rolled his eyes facing Gray, "I hope you know someone's been following you the whole time."

Juvia then bounced her head back behind the tree as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Her heart was thumping knowing her cover was already blown. A face looked down on hers as she looked up noticing the spiky blonde hair.

"Eh?" Sting said narrowing his eyes down to Juvia who was now sitting on the ground wide eyed, "If you're looking for your little lover he's over-"

"I'm not her lover!" Gray screeched as he began putting back on his shirt. He then clasped his hand over his mouth knowing he had just made it obvious that he was with them. Instantly, Juvia sprang up from the ground hearts filling her eyes.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said with wide arms as she began running towards Gray who was now twitching. He looked over to Sting who was leaning against the tree snickering at the sight of the water-mage now pouncing onto the ice-mage.

"Great just great" Gray muttered as Juvia hugged him with joy as she began melting, "Juvia you're melting again." He sweat dropped at the water mage who had hearts filled her eyes.

"Oh hey Juvia!" Lucy said crouching down to the two with a smile on her face.

"Love-rival!" Juvia leaped up with an electrifying glare towards Lucy, "We will fight to the death for Gray-sama since we are rivals!" Once Juvia had leaped up, Gray took the chance to stand on the sidelines where Sting and Natsu were at.

Lucy waved her hands in defense, "Ah no that'll be fine Juvia! And I've told you this a million times I'm not your love rival."

Juvia's glare then turned to her smile, "Ah Juvia can't fight my love rival anyways! Juvia will only do so if Gray-sama demands it!"

Lucy nodded her head with a fake smile and laugh as she walked to where the others were. She let out a deep breath of relief as she then snapped her fingers remembering something.

"Oh my Mavis!" Lucy said literally almost pulling her hair out, "We're going to be late for Erza's get together!" Gray and Natsu looked extremely pale the moment Lucy had brought that up. They had completely forgotten that Erza was waiting for them right now at Lucy's house.

"Oh shit!" Natsu and Gray said in unison not even taking the chance to argue, "We got to go!" The two then grabbed Lucy on each side of the hand as they then dashed literally dragging her down the street to her house leaving behind Sting and Juvia.

If it was a Team Natsu get together, than it probably meant only Team Natsu. Sting sighed at the fact that he couldn't go along with Lucy. Maybe he'd try convincing one of them to let him join the team so he would become more involved in Lucy's life. He grinned a mischievous grin not noticing Juvia was still standing there.

"Juvia wishes you luck with Love-Rival!" Juvia said as she twiddled her fingers goodbye walking slowly down the street holding an umbrella, "Juvia is afraid it'll start to rain soon."

And once that was said cool drops started falling down as lightning crackled through the sky as it soon completely drenched the White Dragon Slayer. His hair was now covering his eyes as he let out a groan of annoyance.

"Tch so she's the one who can make it rain." Sting said shoving his hands back in his pockets as he began to take the way to his and Rogue's place, "Never mind that, I'll find a way to join Team Natsu. One way or the other."


	3. A New Team

**Whoops sorry this is a couple of days late . But here it is! :D GUYS I SERIOUSLY NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHO ROGUE SHOULD BE WITH. LISANNA OR LEVY?! CAUSE I WANNA MAKE A CHAPTER SOON WITH HIS ROMANTIC INTEREST. GAHHH D: WHICH MEANS I NEED THE NAMES LISANNA OR LEVY EITHER ON SOME REVIEWS SO I CAN COUNT. I'm practically begging now o.o. Sorry I'm desperate for suggestions D': But thanks to all who are reading this :3 ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3:**

**-Normal POV-**

"They're late." Erza said letting out a sigh of impatience, "They better have a good excuse on being extremely late."

Wendy gave Erza a soft smile as she sliced a piece of strawberry cake, "I'm sure they lost track of time Erza or maybe they ran into something on the way. They'll be here soon I just know it!"

Wendy gave a cheerful smile to Erza who just sighed as she placed another piece of cake into her mouth. She just hoped that Natsu, Gray, and Lucy would get to Lucy's house soon since Erza was already getting too impatient.

The door of Lucy's apartment then swung opened showing a soaked Lucy, and Gray while Natsu just dried himself off with his flames. Lucy fumbled with closing the door as she soon plopped herself onto the couch.

"Sorry we're late." Gray said as he began to strip of his shirt, "We kind of got side-tracked."

"Yeah and they literally dragged me down the street." Lucy said out of breath panting.

"It's alright! And Gray your clothes" Wendy said with a smile, "By the way sorry Lucy-san that we kind of snuck into your house without permission!"

Lucy was about to open her mouth to reply until Erza interrupted coughing as clearing her throat, "As you can tell I scheduled a Team Natsu get together today. Master has told me some orders that I don't think we all will be pleased about."

Natsu stuck his head out of Lucy's fridge with his cheeks puffed up with food, "And what's that Erza?"

"Before I tell you promise me you two will behave when I announce it." Erza said with her arms crossed eyeing both Gray and Natsu.

"Of course Erza" Natsu said rolling his eyes playfully stuffing more food in his mouth, "What could be so bad that me and Gray would flip out at."

"Exactly" Gray said grinning, "I have complete self-control over these things but I don't know about Flame-Brain over here." Natsu then shot a glare at Gray as he started snickering.

"Well Master has requested that we get to know the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. They're not part of Sabertooth anymore but that's just there regular name you'd hear about them. But yes, Master would like us to get to know them thus inviting them to Team Natsu."

Natsu was about to literally choke on the food he was chewing when Erza announced that. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Gray who had the same wide eyed expression while Lucy was slouching in the couch about it.

"I'm sure we will be fine!" Wendy said clapping her hands, "I mean after all we give people second chances in Fairy Tail!"

Erza attacked the strawberry on the cake and then plopped it into her mouth, "Yes Wendy is right after all. As much as we don't want them to be on our Team or to be in Fairy Tail, we must learn to all get along."

Natsu started cracking up with Gray as they rolled on the floor clutching their stomach and then looked at Erza who was arm crossed glaring at the two.

"Erza why do they have to join us" Lucy asked as she stood up straight, "I mean there are so many other teams in the guild that they-"

"Master entrusts them with us Lucy. In case they try anything funny we will be able to keep a close eye on them." Erza said trying to calm her tone, "And it has come to my attention that the White Dragon Slayer Sting has begun to have an interest into you."

Lucy couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn up as she then waved her hands in defense, "Oh really?! But that doesn't mean I would go after him or anything." She then made eye-contact with Natsu who was giving her a nod and a toothy grin.

"Oh trust me Luce I'll make sure he won't do anything bad to you!" Natsu said as he threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer into him then feeling his warmth. He grinned as her face burned up more turning a crimson red at his little goofy grin of his.

"Lucy you're blazing up!" Erza said as she swung Natsu off of Lucy and into the wall as she placed a hand over Lucy's forehead, "Are you feeling alright? You're pretty warm."

Lucy stuttered, "N-no! I'm fine Erza! I-I just need to cool off!" She then flung up from the seat as she went to grab a pair of fresh clothes as she then stormed over towards her bathroom. She looked one more time behind her seeing Erza holding a piece of cake, Wendy staring at her, Gray relaxing on her bed, and Natsu still knocked out from being swung into the wall.

Lucy let out a quick breath and smiled at them before she opened her bathroom door and then closing it behind her. She slipped off her clothes and then stepped into the shower as she let the steamy, hot water run down her golden locks.

She then began to think about what Lucy had said about Sting being interested in her. Her mind then began to wonder off thinking what would it be like dating Sting Eucliffe.

"No bad Lucy!" Lucy said smacking the sides of her head, "I have feelings for Natsu and there's no way I would have feelings for him!" She then smiled at herself as she then began to scrub the vanilla scented shampoo all over her hair. Little did she know that Natsu heard Lucy's exact words and soon began to smirk on the words he had just heard.

"What're you smirking about idiot?" Gray said with his hands clasped behind his head as he laid on Lucy's bed resting his head on the pillow.

Natsu chuckled as he stood up walking over to plop down on Lucy's seat resting his head against the pillow on it, "Oh just something I heard."

Gray rolled his eyes as he let out a huff, "Whatever you say Flame-Brain."

Erza then appeared on the side of Lucy's bed with her hands placed on her hips while she shook her head. She noticed that Gray hasn't even realized that he completely stripped down on the bed with one of the pillows thankfully covering his manhood.

"Gray your clothes!" Wendy shrieked once she saw the naked ice-mage fling off the pillow in shock that he was actually completely naked. She felt her face burned up since now her virgin eyes were no longer pure and clean.

"PERVERT" Natsu then started to roar in laughter slapping his knee.

Gray then pointed to Lucy's dresser, "GET MY EMERGENCY CLOTHES IN THERE!" He commanded to Erza who actually this time let it slide that he was commanding her. She rolled her eyes as she began to search through Lucy's draws.

Gray then grabbed the pillow and hid it in front of his manhood as he stood up from the bed scooting over side-ways to the dresser. He peered at Erza who was now holding the elastic part of Lucy's panties which made Gray soon feel a rush coming from his nose. He sniffed a couple of times to keep the blood from coming down since he knew that if Erza saw the red liquid coming out, she would immediately beat the living crap out of him.

"Erza-san I think you should put those away!" Wendy said covering her eyes as she peered over Erza's shoulder, "I don't think Lucy-san will be happy that we're looking through her private things."

"All I asked for was my emergency clothes." Gray whined as he gripped the pillow tighter, "Just find the damn clothes already!"

"R-Right" Erza said as she flung away the revealing panties somewhere in Lucy's room, "Here it is!" She then smacked Gray in the face with his clothes which made him groan in annoyance which then earned him a glare from Erza as he soon flinched.

What Erza didn't know is where she had flung the panties too and it landed right on top of Natsu's head. He examined it and then started to grin since he thought he could play ninja with these. He then placed the panties to look like some ninja mask.

"Nin-Nin" Natsu said with his hands in a jutsu sign. Gray slapped his forehead at the scene of Natsu using LUCY'S panties as a ninja mask. Was he really that idiotic?"

"Natsu, I command you to take those off at once!" Erza said with a not too pleased expression.

"Natsu-san I just think you should you never know when-"

Wendy was then interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and a wide eyed Lucy staring right at the fire-mage who had her panties right on his head. For a moment she smiled quickly but then that suddenly disappeared to a horrifying glare.

"Oh hey Luce" Natsu said with a toothy grin not knowing what he had done wrong, "Look! I'm a ninja-"

"LUCY KICK!"

**(Time-Skip to the next day at Fairy Tail: )**

**-Sting's POV-**

I let out a loud yawn as me and Rogue walked into the guild as I then clasped my hands behind my head. This guild was seriously loud twenty-four seven, even early in the morning they're already brawling against each other.

I then scanned the room for blondie, and to my surprise there she was sitting by herself on a stool without Natsu-san or anything. Which meant this would be a perfect time for me to talk to her without Natsu-san rudely intruding on our conversation. I then began to walk over to Lucy while Rogue went off in the other direction.

A vein popped in my forehead when I noticed Rogue had left me again. That guy seriously needed to tell me when he was going to bail on me and run off somewhere else. I then swiftly turned my head around searching for that damn Shadow Dragon Slayer and I was officially correct on where he was. He was actually socializing with the other guild members. Tch quiet Rogue actually being social? It wasn't even reality.

As I made my way to blondie, freaking Erza stopped me in my tracks. I muttered to myself lowly under my breath, at first I thought it was Natsu-san that was going to interfere but now it was Erza. Is there like some body-guards around this chick?

"Before you go up to Lucy I must inform you about something." Erza said with her arms crossed and a nonchalant face almost exactly like Rogue's, "You and Rogue from this moment on are invited to join Team Natsu."

I felt a wide smirk curl onto my lips. This was seriously perfect. Now I might even have a chance with Ms. Big Tits over there. I then chuckled lightly to myself Natsu-san was seriously not going to win the celestial mage without a little war you know. Even though I've known her for the shortest time I couldn't help but somewhat find her interesting. And it'd be absolutely perfect knowing I'd take the person Natsu couldn't get in time.

I then felt a hand wave in front of my face as I soon then realized it was Erza who was snapping me out of my little fantasies.

"Huh what"

Erza then let out a sigh as she put her hand to her forehead, "I said since now you're a part of Team Natsu, I expect you to be on your best behavior. And just to let you know that I personally, will be keeping a very close eye on you"

I thought I'd like to tick her off a little, "Exactly how close?" I whispered quietly into Erza's ear which I noticed made her clutch her fists tighter. That was honestly the biggest mistake I had ever done in my life. Next thing I knew it I was punched hard in the stomach being literally flung across the guild hall and into the bar counter.

Mira chuckled behind the counter as she cleaned some mugs, "The same exact thing happened to Loke when he tried hitting on Erza. Let's just say between you and me she's interested in a certain blue-haired mage." She then winked as she then swung around the counter holding a tray of mugs and then started heading to serve the tables.

As I stuck my head out of the bar counter I noticed my face had seriously engraved into it. Heh, I didn't mind at all. Who wouldn't want to have the Great Sting Eucliffe's amazing face engraved?

"You're honestly so stupid Stingy-bee."

I looked up from the floor to see Lucy sitting with one leg over the other as she giggled lightly at me. She was drinking some pink milkshake which automatically meant strawberry since she'd always smell like vanilla and strawberries.

"For the record I wasn't even trying to hit on Erza" I said brushing myself off the bits of the counter as I stood up grinning as I plopped down right next to Lucy. For once this blondie didn't get right back up when I sat down next to her, she actually turned and faced me which most likely meant that she actually wanted to talk to me.

"So now you're a part of Team Natsu bee boy!" Lucy said sticking her tongue out playfully, "How does it feel to finally be in your idols team now?"

I chuckled as I crossed my arms leaning my back against the counter, "Sure he's my idol but it doesn't feel any different since you guys treat me the same way like you did at the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Stingy-bee we were just joking. Well I was mostly, I don't know what to say about the others though."

I looked at her as she started laughing as she then punched my arm playfully. What was up with her today being all playful around me?

"Tch you suck at punching."

Lucy grinned, "The only reason I'm being nice to you Stingy-bee is because we're now on the same team and comrades which means I must get to know my comrades."

"Right your little nakama." I said in an annoyed tone imitating her voice.

"Oh don't be like that!" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips, "You're part of our nakama now after all!"

I widened my eyes at her as she smiled brightly. Nakama? She had just told me I was part of their nakama now. I then grinned at her as I nodded my head. I could assure her soon that I wouldn't just be nakama to her in the end.


	4. Another Regular Morning

**D'awe, all your reviews are seriously so supportive. Thank you for the kind reviews which gives me such an inspiration to write more! :D Anyways, I still haven't decided on the main couple of this story like Sting and Lucy or Natsu and Lucy which means there will be both moments throughout the story. And of course in the end, she'll end up with one of them but don't be upset if it's Sting in the end or Natsu in the end. There'll be more stories to come in the future! BUT NOW I'M GETTING TOO INTO THE FUTURE THIS IS THE PRESENT. AHHAHAA Enjoy my beautiful readers! ~**

**Chapter 4:**

Natsu clutched his mug in his hand as he eyed the celestial mage chatting with the White Dragon Slayer. Sure, he knew that Lucy didn't have feelings for Sting but things could change. After all, Sting was now officially a part of Team Natsu which meant Sting would be spending as much time with Lucy as he did.

And Natsu had to admit he was overprotective of the celestial mage. Mostly since he couldn't stand the fact of seeing her with someone else, he especially didn't want to see her with Sting Eucliffe. A sudden wave of pure jealousy went throughout his body just seeing her laughing with him. Now he was totally feeling over possessive about Lucy.

His blood boiled as Sting turned his head swiftly his way sending him his regular signature grin. Suddenly the mug in Natsu's grasp then shattered all over the ground. He sent a glare towards Sting as he rose up from his stool making his way towards the two. He changed his expression when he heard Lucy with her cheery voice calling out to Natsu.

"Natsu" Lucy said smiling as she waved her hand in the air, "Come on and sit down next to me!" He then saw a tint of bright pink blush appear onto her cheeks as he then nodded and gave her a toothy grin. He plopped right down next to Lucy as he noticed then Erza making her way with Gray behind her towards them.

"Good morning you three" Erza said with her arms crossed as she looked over to Sting who was resting his elbow on the counter, "I can see you've gotten awfully comfortable already"

Sting snickered and grinned at Erza as she raised an eyebrow, "Well this is my new guild after all. I think it's best if I start to get real comfortable around here." He then grabbed Lucy yanking her head into his chest. Once Sting had done that, Natsu and Gray had smacked Sting in the back of the head telling him on how he shouldn't get too _comfortable_ with Lucy.

"You understand you Sabertooth bastard" Natsu said with his arms crossed glaring at the White Dragon Slayer, "It'd be best to not to get too close to Luce. We don't even have any reason to trust you and the other Sabertooth bastard yet."

"Now Natsu-san if you're going to be referring me to a bastard, be sure to say Fairy bastard. After all, I'm not a Saber anymore but one of you now." Sting said with his mischievous grin as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"For once idiot here is right" Gray said leaning against the counter, "Don't get so close to Lucy unless you want to be burnt and iced to a pulp."

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks we shouldn't fight" Juvia said raising and waving her hands to try and stop this little argument the three mages were having.

"Listen stripper, I will get close to blondie over here as much as I want too" Sting said with his arms crossing as he looked towards Lucy grinning and then back to Gray, "And if it's a fight you want, then I'm all ready for it."

"Now guys I don't think fighting is the best-"

Before Lucy could even finish her sentence Natsu had already made the first move into punching Sting in the face which ended up with him getting one back. Moments later, Gray began using his ice magic on Sting and then it turned into a both hand to hand combat and magic battle.

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the Natsu, Gray, and Sting fight with each other back and forth. And to think they were all arguing about on how Sting had just suddenly grabbed Lucy like that which she didn't really feel comfortable about. It's not that Sting wasn't attractive now even Lucy thought he was really attractive guy, it's just that she felt like he was that type of guy that sleeps with a lot of girls for the fun of it. And she didn't really want Sting to take advantage of her especially.

"Would the three of you knock it off" Erza said as she banged the three's heads together then pinching the bridge of her nose, "Honestly you act more like children." She then began to realize that the Shadow Dragon Slayer wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where is Rogue?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow at Sting who was letting out a groan of annoyance from the bickering of Gray and Natsu who were now fighting against each other. One moment Natsu and Gray were on the same page arguing against Sting, then the next moment there arguing against each other. That was the typical fire and ice mage for you.

Sting let out a playful grin, "I don't know, knowing Rogue he's roaming around here somewhere. Hell, he could be one of the shadows on the guild floors right now."

Erza then looked on the guild floors as a figure then emerged from the shadows showing Rogue with his usual nonchalant face as he crossed his arms. Now Erza thought that was pretty stealthy of him since even herself had no idea he was lurking beneath them the whole entire time.

"So you've been around here the whole time?" Erza said looking at Rogue who was gazing around the guild hall watching the other members doing their daily routine. He then snapped out of his daze as he nodded his head at the requip mage.

"I see" Erza replied as she then went over to take a seat at the bar counter to enjoy her sweet daily piece of strawberry cake.

Sting raised an eyebrow at Erza as she began to take bite after bite of her cake as her face then began to scrunch up as she savored the sweet flavor dancing on her taste buds. She let out a wide smile as she began to consume some more which made Sting sweat dropped. Just how much sweets did she like to eat exactly?

"As you can tell, Erza has a like to sweet things" Mira said smiling brightly at Sting as she began to scrub the inside of one of the glass mugs, "A little piece of advice is don't disturb Erza when she is in the middle of her cake time and especially don't eat or ruin her cake unless you'd want to be tracked down."

"And how do you know this?" Sting asked as he rested his head on his hand.

"Well when I was younger I used to pick a lot of fights with Erza" Mira said giggling which left Sting wide eyed to think that the sweet Mirajane would pick a fight with the mighty Titania. In some way he wasn't surprise since she has the demon persona as well.

"But enough about me when I was younger" Mira said waving her hand laughing, "Tell me what's going on between you and Lucy over there." She then finished her sentence giving him a teasing wink as he then smirked.

"Tch isn't it obvious?" Sting said grinning at the eldest Strauss sibling, "Blondie may be playing hard to get right now since she's in love with Natsu-san, but I have my ways."

"Right" Mira said smiling, "My advice, talk to her when Natsu isn't around. I mean I so support Natsu and Lucy being together, but seeing a love triangle makes the tension better!"

Sting sweat dropped at Mira who still had the bright smile implanted on her lips as she then began to continue cleaning the mugs and glasses. Sting laid his head on the counter sideways as he eyed the celestial mage from head to toe. How exactly was this going to happen?

He smacked his head off the counter muttering, "Dammit." As he then rose up from the stool walking towards Lucy who was reading a new novel Levy was working on. And what Sting could tell then was that, Lucy and Levy had the same characteristic on being a bookworm.

"What Stingy-bee?" Lucy said her nose cramped into the novel as if it was the greatest piece of literature in the world. She then tilted her head up from the novel raising an eyebrow with a small smile curled onto her lips.

Sting rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "I was thinking when we go on our first mission together if we could spend as much time as possible with each other"

Levy looked over to Lucy who wasn't saying anything but a shocked expression upon her face. Levy tried waving her hand in front of the celestial mage's face but she wouldn't snap out of her shock. Sighing, Levy grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and shook her until she finally snapped out of it.

"EH!?" was all that came out of Lucy's mouth when she finally came back to reality.

"You heard me, next mission we're going to spend much more time together just like you and Natsu-san do." Sting said with a smirk which meant he was up to no good.

Lucy let out a sigh, "I'm only going to if Natsu comes along as well." She crossed her arms against her chest with a serious expression implanted on her face but soon her lips curled into a wide smile, "I mean you'd like it if you got to know your little idol now wouldn't you?"

Sting clutched his fist but remained the same grin curled onto his lips. He was seriously planning that the time him and Lucy would spend together would only be them two. Sure, there were going to be times on the mission where he would have to be with Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and Rogue but he mostly wanted to spend time with blondie. But now since she wanted Natsu to come along on their time together, there was no way he was going to be able to get close to her now.

But Sting knew he couldn't give up, not again would he lose to Natsu. He promised himself that he would win this time against Natsu as he intended to keep his promise to Lector. Now he knew that Natsu was too strong to fight against in battle, but was he strong enough to win Lucy fully over? And if Lucy wasn't by Natsu's side anymore what would happen?

Those were the main questions that flickered in Sting's mind. Was it really true that his nakama gave Natsu the strength to overcome anything? Or was it just Lucy that did?

"Sting-helloo?" Lucy said waving her hand in front of the White Dragon Slayer's face as he then shook his head snapping out of his own thoughts. Lucy then gave Sting a warm smile as she then looked over to Levy who was raising an eyebrow at someone. She then looked into the direction Levy was so absorbed in and noticed she was staring at Rogue who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed shut.

"How come he doesn't come over here and socialize with anyone?" Levy questioned as she then stood up facing Sting and Lucy who had their eyebrows raised.

Sting snickered at the bluenette as he then grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around so that she'd face the path towards Rogue, "I don't know bookworm, why don't you go and ask him yourself." He then gave Levy a small little push sending her bumping into Rogue. Even though Sting had pushed her lightly it still was a pretty hard push.

"I-I'm sorry!" Levy said waving her hands in defense noticing Rogue opened his shining crimson red eyes. Preparing herself for Rogue's nonchalant expression she then realized that wasn't what his expression was at the moment. It was actually a smile, an actually really soft smile indeed.

"It's fine" Rogue said with his small smile, "You're Levy correct, Gajeel-san's girl?"

Levy could feel the heat rush to her face as she shook her head rapidly, "Yes! I am Levy and NO I'm not Gajeel's g-girl!" She then rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously as she noticed Rogue was slightly chuckling. She couldn't help but then smile at him, that he actually found her amusing since he chuckled. She was now thinking that maybe Rogue wasn't actually a bad person since he was putting the effort into talking to her.

"Woah" Sting said as he watched Rogue and Levy continued chatting, "She must have really good charisma or he's really interested in her if he's actually willing to chat."

"So you need to be interesting to Rogue if you want to talk to him?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know it's just a guess blondie" Sting said letting out a breath as he soon grinned, "Now is our quality time on our first mission a deal?"

"I guess bee boy" Lucy said chuckling as she clutched Levy's novel in her hand, "You just better-"

"Tch, you can trust me blondie" Sting said with a wink, "I'll treat you exactly how I intend to"

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay then Stingy-bee." She then stuck out her tongue playfully as Sting did the same thing back in response. Lucy started laughing as she felt the heat soon coming to her cheeks. Was she blushing? Yes she was. And she was pretty sure it was because of herself laughing, there was no way she was blushing at him.

"It's time for us to head out. Let's go, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy!"

"Don't deny that you think I'm attractive" Sting said with a grin as he soon clasped his hand onto her wrist, "Now come on blondie. If we don't go now, Erza's going to kill us."

"More likely you for having your hand clasped onto my wrist" Lucy said with a gleaming smile.


	5. On Our Way to Our First Job

**Jeez this is so damn late, which I have to apologize for! I was just so busy this week with school -.- , but don't worry this story will go on! And yes once again I'm sorry for almost the two week delay on this chapter. D: , I felt terrible when I noticed it was almost two weeks without me updating this chapter! But here it is! :D**

**Chapter 5:**

Erza pulled her mountain of luggage through the streets of Magnolia as she and the others were on their way to the train station for another mission. But this time she thought was going to be quite different and probably full of arguments between Natsu and Sting.

"Would you two put a lid on it" Gray groaned in annoyance since it was already the third time in the last five minutes of Sting and Natsu's never ending bickering on who gets to sit next to Lucy on the train. Honestly if they kept arguing about it, he was going to be the one to crush their little dreams on sitting next to the celestial mage.

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the two holler at each other back and forth. She didn't know why it was such a big deal on who would get to sit next to her on the train when she could just sit in between the two of them.

"Shut up Gray" Natsu said with his arms crossed sending another electrifying glare to Sting, "This guy over here is annoying."

"Annoying Natsu-san?" Sting snickered, sending back the electrifying glare, "I think you're highly mistaken. After all, the annoying one here is you and even Gray says so half the time."

Gray snorted at Sting's response, "Hey Natsu may be an annoying idiot, but you're by far worse than him. I mean come on, you're the one that's so full of himself all ego and pride."

"Nothing's worse than a male stripper."

Gray then sent an ice cold glare towards the White Dragon Slayer causing him to grin in success. He didn't even know how much he would last without pummeling his head into the hard cement. And knowing Natsu, it wouldn't just be Gray doing the pummeling.

As Gray was about to open his mouth, Wendy then stepped in between them waving her hands around in defense trying to stop their argument. She sighed to herself knowing that whatever she said to the mages would be hopeless, but it was worth a shot to end their continuous arguing.

"Gray-san, I think we shouldn't fight anymore" Wendy said in a calm tone with her hand still raised in the air, "Remember we're all a team now, so I think it'd be best to get to know the two."

Sting snickered and rolled his eyes at the Sky Dragon Slayer's comment while Rogue just stared at her with his piercing crimson red eyes. She let out another deep sigh knowing that her comment had obviously not went through the White Dragon Slayer's head but most likely the Shadow Dragon Slayer's.

"I agree with Wendy" Erza said placing her hand on her hip with the other one still on the handle of the luggage, "Even though we may not like that we're forced to be stuck together with these two, we must learn to bond as well. It'll be a great disadvantage if we don't learn how to use teamwork with each other."

"Exactly what red head said over here" Sting said grinning as he clasped his arm around Lucy's shoulder, "I mean Rogue and I are completely harmless, so I'm sure you'll be able to bond with us. Especially Lucy here, I know me and her will be bonding _really _close to each other."

Lucy's face flushed up as Natsu gave off a disgusted expression to Sting's perverted statement. If he could he would burn him to a crisp right now, but he just couldn't now since his arm was still wrapped around Lucy.

"You know I think you should learn about sharing your comrades." Natsu said as he pulled Lucy's wrist unclasping herself from Sting's grasp. He then slammed her head into his hard chest with his fingers locked into her golden curls, "Can't you tell, Luce prefers to be hanging around me better."

Sting then tugged at Lucy's other wrist pulling her towards him as Natsu tugged back on the wrist he had clasped his hand onto. The two then began to involve themselves into a game of tug-o-war for the celestial mage which made Erza finally step in slamming the Fire and White Dragon Slayer's heads into each other.

"Knock it off." Erza said with her famous glare, "I refuse to have you two fighting any longer which leads me to the conclusion on having you two sit next to each other instead. I'm pretty sure Lucy will be fine sitting with Gray, Wendy, Rogue and I in the other booth while you two may share your own with Lector and Happy."

Happy and Lector then looked at each other with their arms crossed giving off electrifying glares just as their partners had done to each other.

"But Erzaaaa" Happy slurred as he raised his paw, "I don't want to be in the same booth on the train with Lector"

"Yeah what Happy said" Natsu said as he high fived the blue exceed for his sudden wise words.

"I for once agree with the stupid looking cat." Lector said with a smirk on his face with his arms still crossed glancing over to Happy, "I mean there's no way Sting-kun should be in the same area with First Generation Dragon Slayers."

"First Generation" Sting mocked at Natsu who chuckled and just rolled his eyes. Natsu knew that just because he was a First Generation Dragon Slayer it didn't mean that he was weaker than Sting just because he was Third Generation.

"Hey! Natsu is way stronger than Sting and that's a fact!" Happy said, "He already proved that by beating Sting at the Grand Magic Games!"

"That was only once" Lector said rolling his eyes, "Sting-kun has grown a lot stronger than he was and I'm sure with his strength now, that he'll be able to defeat Natsu-kun!"

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose as she was getting a massive headache from the two exceeds arguing at each other. She didn't understand why Frosch hasn't said anything or Carla, which made her somewhat happy since she knew those exceeds were probably the sanest of Happy and Lector.

"Yes and you're going to deal with it." Erza said as she then began to realize that the train to the next town was leaving shortly, "We have no more time to waste let's board."

**-On Board the Train with Natsu and Sting-**

Natsu sat across from the White Dragon Slayer as he soon groaned and slouched into the train seat. He was at least thankful that Wendy had casted Troia on himself so that he wouldn't get his motion sickness. And sadly he thought Wendy was just too nice if she had casted Troia on Sting as well. He was hoping himself that Sting would only get motion sickness which would result in a relaxing train ride without the White Dragon Slayer's bickering.

"No need to be sulking Natsu-san" Sting said with a smirk as he then leaned against the seat, "I mean come on you're in the same compartment as the Great Sting Eucliffe. Anyone would die to be in your position."

"Great Sting Eucliffe my ass" Natsu said as he rested his elbows on his knees placing his head into his hand, "It doesn't matter to me if you're famous or anything, it doesn't make a difference on who you really are and how I see you."

"Well that's the thing Natsu-san" Sting said crossing his arms, "You haven't even gotten to know me better and you're already judging me. Tch silly Natsu-san, I don't see how blondie could have a thing for you since you're dense in the head."

A vein popped on the side of Natsu's head as he let out a sigh trying to keep himself from beating Sting to a pulp, "I really don't even want to get to know you. I've already seen how you treat your nakama and trust me if that's how you see nakama then I'll assure you that you won't be welcomed in our guild."

"I probably won't be welcomed from you only" Sting said as he rested his arm along the seat, "And blondie seems to be already welcoming me, and I can see Erza coming around the corner soon. Trust me Natsu-san, you won't win against me in our little game to win Lucy."

A mischievous grin then curled onto Sting's lips which made Natsu raise an eyebrow in suspicion. He just found this guy really sneaky like you wouldn't even expect on what he was planning next. And he knew if it had to do with Lucy it wouldn't be anything pretty.

"You better not lay a single finger on Luce" Natsu said slamming his fist into the wall next to him as it soon caused a dent in the figure of the fist, "If I so hear that you do I'll-"

"Save your breath Natsu-san" Sting said waving his hand, "I don't even want to hear what you have to say right now. But I'm serious on what I meant about not winning Lucy in our little game. Want to know why?"

Natsu let out a groan of annoyance, "Oh why?"

"Simple really, the Great Sting Eucliffe **_always_** gets what he wants in the end."

Natsu then rolled his eyes as he quietly bit his tongue to keep himself from opening his mouth anymore. He was already annoyed to the max by the White Dragon Slayer and he knew if Sting spoke another comment about Lucy he was guaranteed that he was going to beat him right there.

Natsu then muttered to himself which caused Sting to smirk in pleasure. He was quite surprised that Natsu hadn't said any insult or threat back to him after he had said that about getting what he wanted in the end which was always true. Maybe the Fire Dragon Slayer finally realized that he can't win.

But no, what Sting knew is that Natsu wouldn't go down that easily without a fight. He'd fight literally to the death for the ones he dearly cares about and loves. And when it came to Lucy, Natsu acted like a complete possessive boyfriend around Lucy when he wasn't even hers. What Sting also noticed is that Natsu only acted like that when Lucy was around him.

"Aw what's the matter Natsu-san" Sting said with a fake pout on his face, "Scared to see blondie all over me and not you?"

A toothy grin then curled onto Natsu's lips as his eyes them gleamed with a firing passion, "Tch you should be the one that's scared when you see her all over me. I mean it's only a matter of time." He then clasped his hands behind his head as he leaned against the train wall shutting his eyes with the grin still implanted on his lips.

Honestly, he had a feeling that this battle for Lucy wasn't going to be easy. And he knew that their little game for the winning prize would begin right after they get off the train. He hadn't felt so excited in his entire life since he just wanted to prove Sting dead wrong. He even came to the thought on even claiming the celestial mage as his own mate right in front of the White Dragon Slayer since he'd kill to see his reaction.

That was if he won in the end after all.


	6. A Twist

**Sorry this is late^-^, You see this would have been posted yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't upload it! D:, But at least today was different! So as you can see, with schoolwork piling on me , updates may take a little longer than usual. But don't worry, I'll be sure to update :D**

**Chapter 6:**

Natsu and Sting began to trail behind the rest of Team Natsu as they sent electrifying glares to each other with both of their arms crossed. They had just met the client and now were on their first official job as the new Team Natsu. And of course the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't too gleeful about it.

Erza then snapped her head around narrowing her eyes to the two dragon slayers, "Would you both focus already. You're the only two who keep on fighting with each other, while Rogue over here is quite calm and quiet."

Rogue then snapped out of his daze, and just nodded his head in agreement as Erza then let out a deep sigh once Sting and Natsu had gone back to their fighting after she was done with her statement. She seriously felt like there was going to be no end to his fighting and arguing.

"Just shut it guys!" Lucy said with her arms crossed as her chocolate orbs stared down Sting and Natsu, "I know you two don't get along well, but so help me if another argument comes out of your mouths Erza will have to teach you a lesson."

Erza then gave off her famous glare which sent a chill down Sting and Natsu's spine since they knew that she wasn't kidding at all. They knew that the next argument that came out of their mouths, Erza would be right on their trail.

Natsu groaned silently which earned a snicker from Gray who looked like he was enjoying Natsu's complaining. The ice mage then rolled his eyes as he felt an idea pop suddenly in his mind, as a grin soon curled onto his lips. Now, Gray loved nothing more than to get on Natsu's last nerves even though the two were the best of friends.

Gray then nudged Rogue in the elbow, "Hey, your best friend is quite the idiot like mine. If you can tell, they're both exactly dense in the head."

Rogue then surprisingly began chuckling loudly while Gray was howling in laughter, slapping his knee which earned several looks from the townspeople. Lucy and Wendy turned around with a puzzled expression on why Gray and the Shadow Dragon Slayer were cracking up so much. Erza then stopped her cart mounted with her belongings as she too turned around placing a hand on her hip, examining Gray and Rogue who were now clutching their stomachs due to the laughter.

Natsu gripped his fists, gritting his teeth, "Hey! That's not funny Stripper! At least, I don't strip for a living!"

Sting then put a fist in the air with a glare implanted on his face, "Yeah Natsu-san is right! At least we don't have to strip to get girls attention! Girls can just look at us and their panties will be dropping in a matter of seconds."

Gray rolled his eyes and made a tch noise, "Like I've said before, it's a habit not a part of living. And excuse me, but I had Juvia head over heels for me when she first met me and she still is like that!" He then shivered to the thought of the water mage who had an obsessive burning love for him.

"So I had Luce like that for me!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he looked over to the celestial mage, "I mean I did break that charm you were on when you saw Bora! And I heard that it's broken when you see your soul mate or true love!"

Natsu then gave a satisfied grin to Sting who let out a huge huff of anger. To him, what Natsu had just said was nothing but pure bullshit to him. Even though what Natsu had said was a fact, he would never really accept that fact since he was sure that her true love was soon not going to be Natsu, but himself.

"Whatever makes you happy Natsu-san" Sting said in quite a sarcastic way as he then ran up to Lucy grasping his arm into hers. Lucy then turned her head to the blonde dragon slayer who had a wide grin curled onto his lips. She just wanted to smack his signature grin off his face, but she also had to admit that he had a pretty cute grin.

All of a sudden, Sting felt a strong force grasp his arm out of Lucy's. His eyes then shot a cold glare to whoever ruined their almost moment as he soon quickly change his expression to see who the force had come from. It was non-other than Erza.

"I don't want any touching between you two on this job" Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's head, banging it into her armor which made a clanking noise, "As you can see, I don't want her to be touched in any way she isn't comfortable about. Understand?"

Erza then narrowed her eyes back at Sting with an intense fire burning in her eyes showing him that she was quite serious on what she had just said.

Sting gulped as he trailed Erza until she came to a stop placing a hand on both of her hips, examining the forest around them. The trees were scattered everywhere, as they noticed a narrow pathway leading into the forest. The mist was quite thick around the trees, as a sudden cool breeze soon brushed against them all.

"Here we are, apparently the client has heard of rumors about this forest being haunted of something since whoever enters it, comes out yelling in fear. And you can sense that magic energy is coming from inside the forest, so it must be a mage. I'm just wondering on who it could be."

Sting rolled his eyes and snickered, "Tch, whoever it is they won't be able to make the Great Sting run out yelping like a little girl in fear-"

Swift as a ninja, Natsu snuck up behind Sting screaming into his ear which earned a somewhat girlish yelp coming from the White Dragon Slayer which made Natsu roar out on the forest floor in laughter. Gray began cracking up as well, as Rogue cupped a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter from getting out of control again.

Wendy sweat dropped at her comrades as Erza then stomped her foot on the ground to get their attention back on her.

"Now let us head into the forest."

Lucy then wrapped her arms around herself as her bottom lip quivered, "Why don't I stay here! I mean, I probably won't be use of much, and I'm not quite a big fan of haunted things, so I think it's best-"

Natsu then shushed Lucy by placing a finger against her lips with a toothy grin on his lips, "You're coming Luce whether you like it or not! I mean, it just wouldn't be the same without you!"

Lucy felt her cheeks warming up as she nodded her head trying to cover the flush of pink that was tinted all over her cheeks. Sting noticed the blush that was flushed onto her cheeks as he then soon grasped his hand around her wrist, pulling her over to him. Her head then hit his hard chest which earned a small little yelp from the celestial mage.

"Ah don't worry blondie, I'll protect you." Sting said with a grin as Lucy smiled back at him.

Erza then crossed her arms letting out a huff, "As I said before, no getting so close when I'm around. Let us get going now, no more disturbances."

Erza then pulled onto Lucy's wrist as she literally dragged her into the narrow pathway as Lucy wailed her arms trying to break free from the requip mage's strong grasp. But of course, it was no use. Lucy let out a sigh as she knew that she was going to be going into this haunted forest no matter what.

Lucy and Erza soon disappeared into the thick mist, as Natsu and the others soon emerged into the pathway being sure to stay together with Erza even though they could take care of themselves, they knew that if they got seperated from one another, Erza would be on the hunt looking for them.

"Keep moving!" Erza hollered from the distance as Natsu noticed Erza's and Lucy's voice were soon getting fainter and quieter by each step she'd take. He was crossing his fingers hoping that this was just all his imagination.

Gray groaned in the mist, "This mist is such an annoyance. You can't even see a damn thing!" He squinted his eyes noticing that he could no longer see the figures of Erza and Lucy which made him soon quickly turn around wide eyed at Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy.

"I think we got seperated from Erza." Gray confessed as goose bumps soon appeared on his arms to the thought of when Erza would finally notice that they had gotten seperated.

Wendy then put her hands up, "I'm sure Erza-san won't be that mad. I mean you're right, this mist is really thick. It wouldn't have been surprising to her, if at least we would have gotten seperated."

Gray then let out a sigh as he noticed Natsu was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed glaring up at Gray who was sending one right back.

"Well nice going ice princess, now we lost Erza" Natsu hissed out as Gray rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault, you stupid flame brain."

Before Natsu could even come back with a comeback to Gray's insult, they then heard a few footsteps coming towards them as well as some rustling from some bushes. He raised an eyebrow as the five of them kept quiet wondering who was now approaching them.

Erza and Lucy soon appeared in front of them with a ticked off Erza. Natsu raised his eyebrow even higher as he noticed that the footsteps were just those two. If the footsteps were Lucy and Erza the whole time, then what was the rustling in the bushes?

The rustling soon grew louder as Erza then swiftly turned around requipping herself into her Heaven Wheels Armor, as she soon pointed her swords towards the large bush. A flash of suspicion soon then appeared on her face as she opened her mouth revealing a booming voice.

"Whoever you are, show yourself and you will be spared." Erza said as her expression grew intense by the seconds. Lucy put a hand to her chest, murmuring to herself that she hoped that it was nothing but a harmless bunny like it would be in the movies. But nope, this was reality with an actual someone behind the bush.

"Looks like you've caught us" a sudden voice that sounded like a females came from the bushes.

"I told you that they weren't that stupid!" another female like voice replied to the other.

Natsu then looked over to Sting who had the same expression on their faces. Not only was there one person, but now there was two? Exactly who were these people? And were they the only ones in the forest?

"Well I guess we should reveal ourselves since our **friends** will be happy to see us once again after so long!" a man's voice now said with a somewhat familiar tone.

The rustling soon began to reveal three figures hooded in cloaks covering their faces since they tilted their head towards the ground. Natsu squinted his eyes as he tried to make out who the people were behind the dark black cloaks.

"Who are you?" Erza said as she began marching up to them with her stern stare, "I demand you to reveal yourself at this moment." Her armor began clanking harder on each stomp she'd take over to the cloaked figures. Something of them had seem quite familiar especially since they had called their own friends.

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you… **Erza**"

Erza then stopped in her tracks as she widened her eyes once the figure uncloaked their face as it revealed…


	7. Crime Sorcière

**Hey ya'll, I've updated! Sorry this is extremely late due to the fact of school and I was busy all Friday night that I wasn't able to go on the laptop at the moment. Sorry for like the wait, but it makes you pumped to know what happens next! Well it at least makes me xD, but anywaaays- Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, the fabulous follows and favorites. You don't know how much it means to me to know people are actually enjoying my fanfic. I hope you enjoy and I love you all! - :)**

**Chapter 7:**

_Erza then stopped in her tracks as she widened her eyes once the figure uncloaked their face as it revealed…_

Jellal who was standing with a firm face besides Ultear and Meredy, and at the sight of the blue-haired tattooed man, Erza felt her knees getting all weak and wobbly. She couldn't believe her eyes, it had been quite a while since the Grand Magic Games was the last time she had seen Jellal.

"It's been quite a while now hasn't it?" Ultear said with a small smile as she placed a hand on her hip looking over to Gray, "I presume you've been doing well."

Gray rubbed the back of his head with a grin, "Heh yeah. I can tell things are going well with you two."

"How's Juvia?" Meredy said with twinkling eyes, "Don't tell me you've both seperated."

"She's fine, and we were never together to start with" Gray said with a serious expression. He never really understood why everyone thought him and Juvia were together. Sure, he cared about Juvia and everything, but he didn't feel the same connection she did with him. It wasn't mutual at all to him and he wasn't sure why since the water-mage spends so much time around him.

"Don't mind Meredy" Ultear said chuckling, "You should be worried about Erza right now. She looks stiff as a board right now."

Natsu crossed his arms as his eyes gazed over to Erza who was standing like a statue, not moving an inch from her body. He knew that she was doing this from shock, that she would find Jellal here. And he could also tell that she was dying to see him on the inside.

"Oi, isn't that Jellal Fernandes?" Sting asked whispering to Lucy who nodded her head in response. To Sting this quite a surprise since he had never gotten the chance to meet the guy in person, and he'd finally probably be able to see what the mage was actually capable of since he had heard so many rumors about the blue-haired mage growing up.

"Erza and Jellal were childhood friends as they met at the Tower of Heaven" Lucy whispered back to Sting who raised an eyebrow, "And if it's obvious to you, you can tell that they have deep feelings for each other."

"Yes it is obvious" Rogue said with his arms crossed with a nonchalant expression, "You can tell by the way Erza is standing like she has been struck by her own sword."

"You're right" Wendy said putting her hand against her chest, "I hope she'll be alright. She looks paralyzed from the scene. Knowing Erza, she'd be alright with seeing Jellal again like she was when we first saw them before the games."

The mages then all turned to Erza who finally had snapped out of her daze as she had a confused expression on her face. She was clutching her fists tight, as let out a deep breath. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked with a calm tone, "There must be a reason for you three to be here in Magnolia and I would like to know why."

Jellal then looked at Erza with his piercing brown eyes, "We're here because we've sensed a dark magic power around these parts. So we've decided to investigate on it, it somewhat feels like Zeref's but we can't jump to conclusions yet."

Natsu growled in his throat as he clutched his fist while Gray's expression turned into a darkened glare. Just bringing up Zeref's name made the anger bubble inside of them as well as the dragon Acnologia the exact one who had caused them to become frozen on Tenrou Island for seven long years.

"It better not be that bastard of a dragon" Natsu muttered to himself, 'If it is, I will definitely be sure to teach Acnologia a long life lesson on what happens when you mess with our guild."

Erza raised an eyebrow at Jellal, "And if it is Zeref, what do you think he'd be doing here in Magnolia?"

Jellal scratched his chin shrugging, "I honestly have no clue. But the thing about this dark power is that it'll appear and then disappear just like that. Once you're on the user's trail, it'll suddenly disappear which makes it quite difficult to figure out who it is."

Lucy then shivered as she hugged herself, "I just hope that Acnologia doesn't come back or even Zeref. I was hoping that maybe we wouldn't see them for a while, but now that there's a dark power around we could be seeing either of them soon."

Sting crossed his arms, and snickered, "I'm sure that Rogue and I would be able to slay Acnologia. I mean we're the Twin Dragons." He then looked over to Natsu giving him a wide grin as the Fire Dragon Slayer just glared back at him whenever Sting would bring up the fact that he couldn't slay Acnologia.

Gray then put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you flame brain, he just wants to get you all fired up. It's not even worth it." The ice mage then glared at Sting who just shrugged and grinned. He could already tell from there that they weren't going to get along.

"Sting I'm not being included in this if you're just going to pick a fight with Natsu-san." Rogue said with his emotionless tone and a scolded expression, "I've told you that I didn't join here to make enemies, but actually have a nakama."

Sting waved his hand up and down, "Yeah, yeah Rogue whatever you say."

Rogue rubbed the back of his head and let out a deep sigh. He too could already tell from there that Sting was probably going to have a hard time getting along with the rest of Team Natsu. He was sure that he wasn't going to get involved with any of Sting's arguments unless it included him as well into it. And Sting knew when Rogue got angered, it wasn't too pretty.

Lucy clutched her hand against her chest, "So what're you three going to do now? Track down the dark power?"

Jellal then looked at the ground, "Well it seems that the dark power has mysteriously disappeared without a trace again. But we know its hiding somewhere in Magnolia, we just don't know where. I suppose we shall be around here more often than usual."

Sting then looked over to Erza who had her face flushed in a scarlet red just like her hair. He raised an eyebrow at her as Lucy looked over to the requip mage with a sly smile which made a confused expression now appear on his face.

"You know something I think Erza's in love with Jellal." Sting said with his arms crossed with his signature grin curled onto his lips, "Is that what I was missing out on?"

Lucy's face turned quickly pale as she turned to Sting knowing that he had just blurted out a big mistake. Even though it was one hundred percent true, she knew Erza would be completely embarrassed that she would go and smack Sting hard on the back of the head.

Sting then scrunched up his face at Erza who was pounding her steps as she made her way to Sting her armor clanking each step she'd take. Either she was going to spare him or she was going to give him a hard smack on the back of the head.

"You're screwed" Natsu said as he and Gray hugged each other in fear, "You never shout that out when Erza is around especially. Now you're definitely going to regret it."

Rogue then looked down at Wendy with finally an expression that had emotion. Confusion filled his expression since he had no idea what Sting had done to piss off Erza. Sure, Sting had blurted that out but he thought there was no reason for her to give him punishment for that.

"Hey Wendy" Rogue said with a nonchalant expression as Wendy looked up to the Shadow Dragon Slayer with widened eyes.

"Yes Rogue-san?"

"Could you please explain to me what Sting has done to anger Erza I mean I know Jellal and Erza were childhood friends and everything. But I'm sure Sting was kidding on what he had said."

Wendy rubbed the back of her head with a small smile, "Well what Sting-san had said was positively true, even though he himself didn't know. And I guess, that embarrassed Erza to the point where she wants to give a good smacking to him. I just hope he'll be alright because Erza's smacks hurt since you could tell from the looks on Gray and Natsu when they receive them."

Rogue then nodded his head as he put his gaze back towards Sting and Erza who were now looking at each other face to face. He was just hoping that he wouldn't have to carry the White Dragon Slayer home since he had to open his mouth without thinking. But that was Sting alright for you.

"Ahem, uh Erza" Jellal said clearing his throat which made Erza change her attention from Sting to directly Jellal. A look of curiosity filled Erza's expression as Jellal took a deep breath.

"You see since we've traveled all the way here to Magnolia we hadn't had time to think about what we were going to do" Jellal said with a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "So I'd like to ask if we could join Fairy Tail temporarily at the most. You see I could pose as Mystogan since you know I can't risk getting caught."

Erza then thought about it for a mere second as she opened her mouth with a smile, "I don't see why you couldn't. It'd be nice to have you three in Fairy Tail even if it's just temporarily. Of course you can, once we finish our job we'd be glad to take you back to Fairy Tail."

"Oh you're currently on a job?" Ultear said with her eyebrows raised, "What job is it exactly?"

"Apparently there has been reports on whoever enters the forest, comes out yelling in fear as if they had been in a fierce battle. But the thing is, not one of them had any cuts or bruises on their bodies."

Ultear then looked over to Meredy who was rubbing the back of her head chuckling lightly. Erza raised an eyebrow on why the pink-haired mage was chuckling. She placed her hands on her hips as Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose, as Ultear then gestured her hand towards Meredy.

"You see Meredy over here was the one who had made the townspeople feel pain with her sensory-link. It was the only way to keep them away from the forest, since we have been camping out here waiting for the dark power to appear again. And we couldn't risk anyone seeing Jellal, so that was the best thing for us to do to keep them away."

Erza nodded her head in understanding, "I see, you were just doing this to protect Jellal. You both are quite some trustworthy friends I can tell you that. But it seems that we no longer have a need to be in this forest anymore. I believe we should begin heading back to the guild."

Jellal nodded his head in agreement as he turned to the rest of Team Natsu eyeing Sting and Rogue, "Aren't you the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth? What're you doing with Fairy Tail?"

"They've joined Fairy Tail" Natsu said with his arms crossed but with a toothy grin since he was excited that Jellal was back again, "But anyways, you've got to tell me about all the dark guilds you've taken out lately!"

Jellal chuckled, "I see, and don't worry Natsu I'll be sure to tell you about all the dark guilds. And maybe I'll let you tag along on the next dark guild we take down. As well as you too Gray, and if you'd like you two may come as well." He then looked over to Sting and Rogue who had widened eyes that Jellal had invited them to join his next dark guild mission which was a surprise to know that Jellal was actually more accepting to the fact the two joined Fairy Tail.

"Thank Mavis he didn't invite me" Lucy said letting out a breath of relief, "I wouldn't be able to last out there defeating dark guilds most of the time."

"It's actually pretty entertaining" Meredy said with a big smile, "In the future, I'm going to make sure to bring you along and Juvia as well!"

Lucy smiled at Meredy as she noticed Erza and Ultear then coughed to clear their throats, "It is time for us to begin heading back to Fairy Tail, let's go"


	8. An Icy Situation

**Ello. :3 So here's the latest chapter, and sorry it's late :o BUT ENJOY IT :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 8:**

**-Gray's POV-**

I swear, once we got back to the guild, it became ten times louder since Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal are here. And that's not all. Flame-brain and Sting are being annoying right now since all they do is bicker on who gets to actually socialize with Lucy. Honestly, before Natsu was too dense to know what love "connections" were and now all of a sudden he has a clue.

"Can you put a lid on it?" I said as I sat down on one of the wooden chairs as I rested my arm, "All I hear coming out of your mouths is Lucy's freaking name."

"I see that those two have seem to develop some feelings for Lucy" Ultear said as she took a sip of water from the glass mug Mira had handed her, "That is something new since I've never seen Natsu so protective."

Natsu then jabbed a finger towards Sting, "Hey, if this bastard wasn't here we wouldn't have to be causing such a ruckus. He should just leave when he can or things will get pretty ugly then."

Erza then pinched the bridge of her nose as Jellal lightly chuckled besides her, "I understand that you don't get along with Sting, Natsu. But at the most, can you both keep it down for at least one simple day. It hasn't even been a week that the two have been here, and you're already causing more of a ruckus than usual."

"I'd figured that the two wouldn't get along" Jellal said with a grin, "They still hold onto the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth rivalry."

"I don't think the two idiots understand a thing" I muttered as I looked over to Lucy who was slowly and quietly backing away from Natsu and Sting. I couldn't blame her either those two follow her around like lost puppies. You'd outta think she'd be getting annoyed from all the attention from them now.

I then mouthed the words "I'll be right there" to Lucy as she then nodded. I then let out a loud sigh as I tried to make my way through Natsu and Sting's rumble. And soon, the two dragged Rogue and Gajeel into it as if it was a rematch for the Grand Magic Games.

"I for one don't care on who ends up with Lucy in the end" Mira said as she clapped her hands glowing a smile, "I find it actually quite interesting that we have a little love triangle going on. And it'd be more interesting if Sting really did end up with Lucy in the-"

"Oh that'd be kind of great" Cana said as she took a long sip of her booze, "It'd be great to see Lucy finally have her first boyfriend."

"Juvia agrees" Juvia said as she sat besides Meredy, "That'd mean love-rival wouldn't be after Gray-sama anymore!"

"Now that'd be something a real man would do!" Elfman said as he raised a fist in the air.

"Guys" Natsu said as he swiftly punched Sting straight in the face, who then came sailing towards me knocking me over, "Don't support them!"

"Ghehe, Salamander is actually scared to loose bunny girl to Sting" Gajeel said snickering, "Can't you believe that Ryos, you don't see Salamander act like this every single day.

Rogue gave Gajeel a nonchalant expression as Natsu's face scrunched up in fury, "Oh shut it screw face! You're just lucky that we're teaming up right now against these two, or I would've been kicking your ass right now!"

"Is that so?" Gajeel said crossing his arms against his chest as him and Natsu's foreheads soon touched as they sent mortifying glares to each other, "I think it'd be the other way around for whose ass would be kicked."

"Oi focus over here" Sting said as he waved his hand from the ground and then stood up, "If you keep babbling your damn mouths, I don't think you'd be able to defeat Rogue and I again, now would you?"

I then groaned in annoyance as I dodged again Sting who came in my way as he started charging at Natsu at full speed. I slowly rose up from where I was knocked over, dusted my pants, and then began heading in the direction where Lucy had walked off to.

"Damn now where'd she go?" I said to myself as I scratched the back of my head. I know she was saying something to Levy earlier about heading to the park earlier so I'm figuring that she'll be there right now. Let's just hope that the two dragon slayer idiots don't track me down and figure that I was trying to do something alone with her.

I then shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked into the Magnolia central park as I scanned the area for the celestial mage. And there she was sitting on one of the benches clutching Plue tightly to herself. I could tell that she was confused with the whole Natsu and Sting situation, I felt like that I should just help her out a little.

Alright let's see how this goes, hopefully I don't blurt anything out that makes her upset or I'll be receiving a Lucy-kick in the face and have two dragon slayers after me. Honestly, this was just so irritating and confusing.

**-Normal POV-**

Lucy then looked up to see the ice mage standing in front of her with a smirk plastered on his lips. She seriously just needed someone to talk to about this whole situation. She would talk to Erza about it but she didn't want to disturb her time with Jellal, and Levy was on a job with Shadow Gear. And if she even told Mira, she knew that the matchmaker would hook something devious up.

"So what's up?" Gray asked with curiosity as he took a seat next to Lucy who let out a deep sigh. She then looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I'm just like sort of- how can I put this?" Lucy then scratched her chin as she tried to find the words to explain her situation, "It's like I don't know what to think now that I have those two all over me."

Gray then gave Lucy a confused expression on where she was trying to go with this. He'd never been the type of person to give girls advice on their love life since he had no idea how they even functioned. All he knew is with the love crap they functioned way different than boys.

Gray then let out a small grin and placed his hands on Lucy's shoulder, "I don't know what to tell you exactly since I'm not a girl. But I can tell you that you'll know who it'll be in the end. I just think it's too early right now to even know. In time, I'm sure that person will become completely clear to you."

Lucy then gave Gray a glowing smile as she nodded her head in agreement, "I guess you're right. I'm jumping to conclusions too quickly, so I should just give it time."

Gray then smirked at the celestial mage as he gave her a pat on the head, "Now that's the spirit Lucy. Now how about we get some ice cream from the stand over there, since I'm up for something cold right now in this hot weather" He then pointed a finger towards the stand as him and Lucy soon rose up from the bench walking over to the line.

"So what do you think of ash brain?" Gray said as he looked at Lucy with piercing deep blue eyes, "From the past missions, I can tell that you two have started to develop feelings for each other. And let me just tell you that I'd never thought that the idiot actually knew about that stuff."

Lucy then giggled as she looked at the cement ground below her, "I'm sure anyone would think that once they meet Natsu. Even though he's a goofball there's no way you can't love the guy."

Gray then rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah Natsu isn't all that bad, he's just a little loud mouth. But you know no matter how much Natsu and I are competitive towards each other, we're still really close friends. I guess it's sort of like me and Lyon you know?"

Lucy smiled at Gray and then nodded her head as they approached the front of the line. She then asked for a strawberry ice cream as well as a vanilla one for Gray. The two then stood waiting for the sweets as the lady behind the counter handed it to them as they handed the jewels in return.

Gray took a lick of his ice cream as he looked directly into it as if he was quite concentrated into it. For some reason, he started to feel this funny feeling throughout his body but he knew for a fact that it wasn't from the ice cream since he'd eaten it multiple times. He just couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him.

"You know for some reason, I find Sting and Natsu actually quite alike. Just like you and Natsu. They share differences and fight every single time they're in each other's presence but I feel like they could be really close friends if they tried" Lucy said as she nibbled on the strawberry pieces that were engraved into her ice cream.

Gray then raised an eyebrow, "Eh maybe they could except flame brain can be really dense at times when it comes to making friends with people that were once considered our enemies. Like remember with Gajeel and Jellal? They had to prove at some point that they were on our side."

"I just hope they don't always fight" Lucy said as she tucked a piece of her golden locks behind her ear, "Let's just hope they don't destroy any more of the guild."

Gray smirked and nodded his head, "I'd think those idiots would have to be whacked in the head a lot by Erza to get the message engraved into their damn skulls."

Lucy then started giggling sweetly which made Gray grin that it was actually funny enough for her to laugh. He just stared at the celestial mage who was now wiping a tear of laughter away from the corner of her eye as she was glowing, another smile he then noticed that a light tint of pink was flushed up on her cheeks.

As Gray was about to say something he heard some loud footsteps heading towards the two mages. He then swung his head to the direction that the steps were coming from to see a flash of pink and blonde appear right in front of the two.

"Hey idiot" Gray said waving as he grinned, "What're you doing?"

Natsu then crossed his arms against his chest, "Erza requested that you guys head back to the guild since she wanted to discuss something. She wouldn't say what though." He then looked over to Lucy who was standing beside Gray, "What were you two doing?"

Lucy then waved her hand up and down, "Oh we just chatted and had some ice cream."

"Well blondie we can't keep the scarlet terror waiting!" Sting said with his signature grin pasted on his lips, "I suggest we get going before she has our heads on a pedestal." He then grasped his arm into Lucy's as Natsu began grumbling on the other side of Lucy that Sting should just release Lucy out of his grip.

Gray then watched the three mages that were walking in front of him as he kept his eyes still on Lucy ignoring the two dragon slayers insults to each other. He didn't know why but suddenly when he was with Lucy, he had this strange feeling bubble up inside of him when he saw her smiling. Was it actually what he was thinking? Had he too fallen for the celestial mage?

If that was the case, Gray could already tell that things weren't going to be smooth.

**Hmmm, I actually enjoyed writing a Graylu scene. Maybe I'll write a story about Graylu soon! :3**


	9. I Don't Want To Get to Know You

**Hello :D , It's been approximately two weeks since I've lasted updated, and I'm ever so sorry for that! I promise it won't happen again since I can't keep you guys waiting! But thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. It means so much to me! I hope you guys enjoy this update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 9:**

**-Natsu's POV-**

"Mira, just why did they have to come?!" I said as I pointed behind me towards Sting and Rogue who had emotionless faces implanted on both of their faces. Not only are we going on a job with both Erza and Mira, but Wendy and Lucy aren't accompanying us this time. Something about getting the four of us guys to start getting along with each other which for the fact won't ever happen since that bastard is so damn annoying.

"Master wants us to hand out the invitations for the party where we'd actually interact in person with the other guilds. And what better people than you four, after all you need to start to get to know each other if you will be fighting besides each other on jobs. So of course, it's appropriate that Rogue and Sting are accompanying us."

"Yes exactly what Mira has said" Erza said as she pulled her mountain of luggage, "I see Gray is actually taking this pretty well. He hasn't argued once with you nor Sting or even Rogue."

I turned my eyes towards the side of me noticing Gray looked pretty tense like something was bothering him. I raised an eyebrow at him trying to think of all the possibilities of what could be bothering him, maybe it was Juvia's stalking or maybe he bumped into Lyon before we began walking even though Lamia Scale is in another different town.

"What?" Gray asked with ice cold eyes as if I had bothered him or something but just looking at him. I scratched the top of my head as I tried to think of something to say to the ice mage. Whatever I'd think of to say was usually something to start a fight with him not comfort him.

I then was about to open my mouth until I felt a huge force move me from the spot I was walking and sent me sailing past Sting and Rogue. I groaned as we hit the ground as I rubbed the back of my head looking to see who had flung me away from Gray before I could even say anything.

"Natsu, me and you will stay back here. Mirajane is going to try and figure out what's bothering Gray. For now we shall begin to get to know Rogue and Sting just like Master requested" Erza said with a proud tone as she placed her hands on her hips with a wide smile.

"I don't want to" I said with actually a lot of confidence that I was actually going against what Erza orders. But then all that confidence went down the drain the moment she popped in one of her deadly glares that means you'll receive some punishment. Of course, round one goes to the scarlet terror.

Erza then pulled the back of my shirt as she began to drag me along the dirt road. It looks like I'm going to be forced to talk to those bastards. I mean I could forgive Gajeel and Juvia for all the things that they did to the guild when they were in Phantom Lord, but for some reason I just couldn't welcome those two so easily into our guild.

"We shall begin our socialization" Erza said as she narrowed her eyes at Sting who was trying his hardest not to snicker at her unlike Rogue who just had his nonchalant expression pasted onto his face. Honestly, if he was going to laugh at her then he had some big death wish or something.

Rogue looked at Sting raising an eyebrow as he shook his head along with the little "Tch" noise he made. For some reason I can see them relating to me and Gray, since it looks like Rogue has to always be looking out for the bastard, just like Gray has to do with me.

"Sting, I hope you understand the concept of-"

Rogue was then interrupted by Sting bursting out into laughter as he waved his hand in an up and down motion, "Ah, whatever Rogue. We don't really need teamwork since me and you are perfectly fine with teamwork when it comes to battling. So we don't need your little socialization time Erza."

Bad move idiot.

Erza then crossed her arms now glaring at Sting like she would just pierce every sword she had into his body, "I intend to follow Master's orders for the sake of improvement of Team Natsu's relationships with each one another. As you already know, we've already gotten to a rough start at the beginning, so I shall recommend to you that you don't act up during my test on your capability with teamwork. I don't care that you and Rogue are in sync with one another when it comes to battles this is about the whole team. Not just you two. And you will participate in this activity until we deliver all these invitations. Do I make myself clear?"

Sting rolled his eyes as he let out a huff of annoyance, "Yeah whatever." He then looked away from Erza and me as Rogue just looked at us shaking his head due to the fact that his partner was a big mouthed idiot.

"Now then" Erza said as she began walking towards Rogue and Sting with each step she took made a clank noise from her armor. She then swung her arms around Rogue and Sting's neck with a creepy smile as she looked at them both as if they were going to be in the punishment of a life time.

"Let us commence on getting to know these two members!" Erza said loudly as she gestured her hand for me to come over to them. I nodded my head in response as I joined Erza as she locked her arm around the back of my neck as well. Then of course, Sting has to say his stupid remarks about himself.

"You're pretty lucky that you're going to be getting to know the Great Sting!" Sting said with a lot of pride along with a tone that filled his huge-ass ego, "Isn't that right Natsu-san? Am I not the greatest or what?"

"More like the greatest pain in my ass" I muttered as I crossed my arms against my chest sending an electrifying glare towards the White Dragon Slayer. There was no way that we'll ever get along and I'm actually pretty serious about that part.

"Natsu-san that's not nice" Sting said as he waved his finger side to side making "tsk" noises, "Now I understand you're all upset that blondie won't be yours in the end, but you can't just bring out your anger out on everyone. Try looking for someone else, I'm sure it'll help." He then started patting me on the back which really irritated me since I had no idea what this bastard was talking about.

"Who said you were getting Luce" I said raising an eyebrow as I sent him a toothy grin of confidence, "We all know who she likes and that's definitely not you."

Sting then shrugged as he began to grin. You know for some reason whenever he grinned his stupid signature grin, I felt like inside his head he was like plotting some big plan that'll actually sweep Luce off her feet and into his arms. Okay now that's not even right, they aren't even meant to be with each other it's pretty obvious.

Oh that bastard will see he won't win in the damn end.

"Natsu, Sting enough" Erza said as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she then eyed Rogue, "It is time for us all to begin this getting to know each other stage on the go. Let us begin, and get to know each other!"

Oh shit.

**-Mirajane's POV-**

I tilted my head as I raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired mage standing in front of me. It was no doubt about it, Erza's instincts just like Natsu's were correct. There had to be something bothering Gray since there's no way he'd be so quiet right now and not even try to bother Natsu.

Gray shoved his hands in his pockets with a nonchalant expression on his face like there was no energy or a drop of life in him. The first thing that came to mind about his awfully quietness was Juvia's stalking to the next level maybe? I mean Juvia is a sweetheart and I love her and everything, but there are times when she can be a little too obsessed with her "Gray-sama."

"Gray?" I said snapping my fingers in his face to catch his attention, "Is there something the matter? You seemed troubled it's not like you to keep quiet for this long."

Gray rubbed the back of his head as he let out a sigh, "Well I don't actually know Mira, I guess you could say that I'm just confused and all. I don't really know how I feel anymore which pretty much sucks."

I widened my eyes at his response. He's saying that he doesn't know about how he feels anymore which must mean that there has to be some girl involved into this. Who would've thought that our ice mage would finally be having girl problems. But the thing I wanted to know most was if there was a girl involved, who just was it?

"I see" I said as I placed a strand of my white hair behind my ear, "I don't really understand on the part where you said you don't know how to feel anymore. Would you mind explaining that to me? I mean, if you want to, I'm not going to force anything out of you if you're uncomfortable about it."

"Kind of, it's just that the other day Lucy and I went out to the park which was something we'd regularly do whenever we had the free time. But for some reason, this time I started feeling this funny feeling in my gut. I don't know but I'll have to say I'm somewhat interested in her, but not to the maximum point like Juvia is with me. It isn't anything like serious, I'll probably get over it in a week or two."

And that's when I felt my matchmaker skills kicking in. Oh, this was just so thrilling to know that there could be a love-rhombus if Gray didn't get over his little interest in Lucy and it became something more than just a mere interest.

I had a gleam in my dark blue eyes just thinking about it which I then noticed it had caused the ice mage to sweat-drop in confusion. Love is such a confusing thing after all I wouldn't be surprised if he was unsure at this point since he'd just begun feeling it just the other day.

"I find it wonderful that you've finally begin to release our celestial mage's beauty" I said clapping happily, "But whatever you come up in the end for your feelings, just remember that you have Juvia watching your every move. If you decided you really were interested in Lucy, I'd try telling Juvia in a calmly manner so she doesn't seek out revenge on her. Just stay positive on whatever you choose for yourself!"

"Just do me one favor, and don't tell ash-brain or the blonde bastard" Gray said as he shoved his hands back into his pockets once again, "I don't want to have those two up my ass if they found out that I had this interest, cause if they did they'd make sure I wouldn't even be able to even look at Lucy which would be a drag since we're on the same team."

I nodded my head giving Gray a thumbs up as I shined a bright smile at him, "I promise that I won't bring any of this up to those two. Besides, I don't think Master would appreciate all the damage that'd be caused if they were to find out. They'd probably go on some massive rampage."

Gray then grinned as he nodded his head, "Hah yeah that's them alright. But I've got to thank you Mira. You've helped me clear out my head a bit, since it was all like filled up with damn thoughts. So thanks for that"

"No problem, your nakama is always here for you!" I said with a cheery tone as I then noticed we were coming up to the Blue Pegasus guild which was our first stop for the invitation. I then looked over to Erza who was scolding both Sting and Natsu as they clung to each other for life. I giggled softly as I began waving my hand in the air, hollering at the mages.

"We're about to be coming up to Blue Pegasus!" I said yelling at the top of my lungs, "I think we should get a move on so we can just hand the invitation and get a move on to Lamia Scale and then the other guilds!"

Erza then nodded her head as she grabbed Natsu and Sting as she began dragging them across the ground with Rogue trailing behind her quietly. I then looked at Gray who was snickering at the sight of Natsu who was groaning that he kept hitting huge bumps at each step Erza would take.

**-Back at Fairy Tail-**

Lucy pressed her hands against the guild doors as it revealed inside the lively rowdy guild going on with their daily lives. She waved at her fellow comrades as she scanned the room for Team Natsu who were no-where to be found as well as Mirajane.

"Where did Natsu and the others go?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow as she made eye-contact with Cana who was clutching a mug tightly in her hand.

"You didn't hear?" Cana said as she took a long sip of her regular booze, "Apparently Master sent them on some little job for them to deliver the invitations by hand to the other guilds. He said something about this being an opportunity for them to get to know each other."

"Erza-san said something about this going mostly towards Gray, Sting, Natsu, and Rogue. She wants them to stop treating each other as enemies since we're all on the same team now. I'm pretty sure nothing would go wrong since they have Erza and Mirajane keeping an eye on them." Wendy said as she fiddled with the straw inside of her water.

"Ghehe, Salamander is probably being a pain in the ass more than he really is" Gajeel said snickering as he plopped himself down in front of Cana and Levy. Lily then sat right next to his partner as he slurped on some kiwi-juice.

"You should've went on that job with them Gajeel, I mean they did request you to" Lily said as he took a long sip of the kiwi-juice.

Gajeel then crossed his arms as he shook his head, "You really think I'd be able to deal with Salamander, the Stripper, the White Dragon Slayer bastard, and Ryos? I'm pretty sure I'd go insane which would then end up causing Erza trying to separate me from lunging myself at them"

Levy smacked her forehead at the Iron Dragon Slayer's statement. She just really thought that sometimes Gajeel wouldn't even try putting an effort in trying to get to know someone.

"I wonder what they're doing now, hopefully not causing any trouble" Lucy said as she then put her leg on-top of her other one. She then let out a sigh as she just hoped that Natsu was on his best behavior since they had Erza and Mira accompanying them which would be a huge disaster if he was to anger one of the S-Class mages.

"Mira would probably show those two how a real man takes care of things!" Elfman said as he raised a fist in the air, "That's what a real man would do!"

Evergreen then smacked Elfman on the side of the face with her fan as she sighed in annoyance, "Man, man, man is all I ever hear come out of your mouth."

"She likes him" Bickslow and Freed said in unison as they crossed their arms snickering at the bickering mages. To them, it was pretty obvious that their comrade had a little secret crush on one of the Strauss siblings however she wouldn't ever come out to admit it to them.

"Shut up!" Evergreen said as she turned her head away in embarrassment fanning herself slowly.

Lucy sweat-dropped at the brown-haired mage which lasted for a mere second as her eyes then went towards the guild doors which were slammed opened revealing a ticked-off Erza dragging a beat-up Sting and Natsu on the wooden floors.

Mira then emerged inside the guild along with Gray and Rogue trailing right behind her. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she gave everyone a warm smile as she then announced their arrival. She then began making her way towards Erza who had dropped Natsu and Sting face first onto the floors as she took a seat with the celestial mage.

"What happened to them?" Lucy questioned with a wide-eyed expression at the two dragon slayers who were groaning in pain as they tossed and turned uncomfortably.

Gray then squatted himself between Natsu and Sting shaking his head, "Well these two idiots thought it'd be nice to begin fighting with each other in each of the main guilds we had went to. In the end, it resulted in them destroying half of the guilds. And I guess you could say, it was the last straw for Erza."

"And how did things go with Ryos?" Gajeel asked with smirk curled onto his lips.

Gray then shoved his hands in his pockets as he plopped himself onto a bar stool, "I actually have to say, I got to know the guy and he really isn't all that bad. He's pretty different from Sting once you think about it." He then looked over to the Shadow Dragon Slayer who had a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Tch it's like they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Gajeel said with the same smirk still pasted on his lips.

Erza then coughed as she took a bite of her strawberry cake eyeing the ice-mage, "And I'm proud that you actually tried to get along with Rogue. Unlike, Natsu here who went against the whole meaning of this job and did exactly what Master had hoped wouldn't happen." She then pinched the bridge of her nose as a serious expression then appeared onto the scarlet-haired mage's face.

"Ah yes, and I forgot to remind you all. But the guild's party is tomorrow. It'd be best if we get a good head start on the preparations, for we will be having a lot of guests tomorrow night. And we must wish them a warm Fairy Tail welcoming."

Natsu then groaned as he heard Erza's exact words. That'd mean that tomorrow would be a huge opportunity for himself to spend most of the time with Lucy, and was hoping to have a really good night tomorrow with the celestial mage. There was just one problem that stuck in his mind: He had some competition and that competition was thinking of the same exact thing.


	10. Party Surprises

**Enjpy:***

**Chapter 10:**

"I don't understand why you never listen to me" Rogue said crossing his arms as he walked with each step making a loud thud on the concrete ground, "I told you about thirty minutes ago that we were supposed to be already there, now we're going to be late."

Right at the moment, Rogue was beyond both annoyed and irritated by the White Dragon Slayer. It was true that he had told Sting to get himself ready but of course, during the time he was supposed to be getting ready, he was lounging comfortably on the couch.

Sting clasped his hands behind his neck as he rolled his eyes, "Relax, I don't think they're going to kill us if we're late just by a couple of minutes. It's not like Levy's going anywhere."

Rogue then shot a glare towards the White Dragon Slayer who just snickered in response. It was quite obvious to Sting that his comrade had some sort of interest in the script mage since he wouldn't really be seen with other female socializing but her half the time. He muffled his laughs behind his hand as he just intensely stared at the Shadow Dragon Slayer with goofiness twinkling in his eyes.

"Hey I'm not the only one who's taken a sudden interest in my idol's love interest" Rogue said as he rolled his eyes with his regular nonchalant expression, "You're the one that's angering Natsu-san since you keep trying to take the celestial mage from him."

A grin curled on Sting's lips as he stretched his arms to the side of him, "Oh well, it's a matter of time before blondie comes to her senses and comes running into my arms."

Rogue sweat-dropped as Sting, began going on and on about his plans for the future with the celestial mage. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that they were only a few feet away from the guild and he couldn't be happier than ever. Even though him and Sting were best friends, he just wanted to get away from him as quick as possible due to his never-ending bickering.

"Alright we're about to attend now" Rogue said as he placed his hand against the wooden doors giving Sting an emotionless expression, "Just don't screw things up."

"Relax I'll be on my best behavior!"

Rogue let out one more sigh as he finally pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail as it revealed the guild hall which was piled and literally packed with all the mages from the main guilds. It was filled with everyone drinking, dancing, laughing, and socializing; just having a good time.

At this moment, the Shadow Dragon Slayer found this to be an opportunity to make a run for it from his comrade. He looked back at Sting who was gazing around the hall as he soon then disappeared into his shadow and went right into the crowd of people leaving a confused Sting looking around for him.

**-Sting's POV-**

Of course Rogue just left me here at the entrance looking like an idiot. Knowing him, he probably ran off to go talk to Gajeel-san and the little blue-haired script mage. And then he begins arguing with me whenever I bring it up. Tch, no matter I guess I'll go bother Natsu-san and knowing blondie she'd be with him.

I then noticed that they were sitting at a table with some of the Fairy Tail members as well as the other guilds members. And what do you know Rogue was actually sitting over there right next to Levy and Gajeel. It figures that he'd be over there anyway.

I began to make my over there and I could already tell that other guilds would be quite surprised to find out that the "Great Sting" has quit Sabertooth to join Fairy Tail. But before I could even do that the people that I least expected to be here stopped me.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, out of all people I could bump into at a guild party these two had to be the ones. I knew they weren't really too happy to see me either, but if they weren't than why would they even bother in getting in my way?

"What do you want Orga, and Rufus? Can't you see I'm busy right now and I don't really feel like dealing with anything that concerns Sabertooth anymore?"

Orga chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I knew the Lady was right about you quitting for the trash guild. But it didn't mean that you had to quit so suddenly without giving us any warning that you were going to. I mean the Lady seemed to be quite fond of you, so she has requested that we ask you if you would like to return."

"As I remember, we were quite good friends" Rufus said as he adjusted his mask, "We share tons of memories together when we would all go out on those missions. Fun wasn't it? Why don't you just come back and we can all relive those moments again-"

"Thanks but no thanks" I said firmly as walk right through them as my shoulder brushed past them, "There's no way I'm going back to Sabertooth after _that_ happened.

Rufus turned his head around crossing his arms, "I remember the Lady said she would make an exception for that event if you come back. All of those events memories would be pushed aside, just like that."

"Even though you kind of ran away from your problems" Orga added.

I gripped my fists as my teeth gritted against each other. What didn't Rufus and Orga get? There was no way in hell I was going back to Sabertooth after that thing happened… I could never forgive myself on what I had done to Yukino.

"My answer is final" I said as I swiftly turned my head around to face Orga and Rufus, "I'm not ever going to step foot again into that guild. And now, this is where I'm going to take my leave since I'm supposed to be somewhere right now."

I then turned around with my back facing them as I continued walking towards the table blondie was sitting at. Memories of that event began flashing in my mind which made my cause myself to let out a deep breath. There's no way, I'd ever go back to Sabertooth after that.

"He'll come around Orga" Rufus said with a smirk curled onto his lips, "As I recall, it takes time for one to think things through."

**-Normal POV-**

"Oi, blondie" Sting said as he took a seat next to Lucy sneaking his arm around her shoulder, "What're we all talking about here?"

Of course, an over-protective Natsu didn't like the sight he was seeing right now. Especially, since the White Dragon Slayer had his arm wrapped around the celestial mage's shoulder.

"Oh hello Sting" Mira said with a cheerful smile curled onto her lips, "We were just talking about a job Erza wants to take tomorrow with your team. It's actually great that you've come to sit down since you're practically a part of Team Natsu, and you must be notified about these kind of things."

The Trimens from Blue Pegasus looked at each other wide eyed at the sight that they were seeing. They never would've thought that Sting Eucliffe would ever have his arm wrapped around the celestial mage's shoulder due to the guild's rivalries.

"So tell me, are you two what you call a thing!" Hibiki said taking a sip from his water.

"Something like that" Sting said with a smirk pasted on his lips as he turned to face Natsu who looked like he was almost about ready to just fling at him with all force.

Lucy smiled sheepishly as she finally spoke up, "No we're just comrades. You see Sting had just joined Fairy Tail not too long ago. But let's just say that Natsu and Gray really haven't gotten off at a good start with him, unlike Rogue. So Erza makes us take jobs together to help our bonding or something."

"Yeah but Luce is not interested in him if that's what you're asking" Natsu added in with as he gave Lucy a toothy grin which made her cheeks flush up in pink.

"Hey, but a little competition can't hurt" Cana said as she began to chug down her mug of booze, "It makes things quite heated now doesn't it? Especially with these little jobs of yours"

Erza nodded her head as she speared a piece of her strawberry cake, "Yes, I find that the more jobs we go on the more bonding time we will all have."

"That is if the morons don't kill each other" Laxus commented as he snickered at the thought of Erza having to place punishment on them since they'd be bickering at each other the entire time.

"Doesn't mean I'll accept the fact you're part of my team though" Natsu said as he crossed his arms glaring daggers at me. He then gripped Sting's arm that was around Lucy's shoulder and smacked it right back at him which soon made him raise an eyebrow in response.

"And it'd be best if you keep your hands off Luce" Natsu added with a growl in his throat.

"I'm sorry I don't speak idiot" Sting said with a sarcastic grin as he placed his arm around blondie's shoulder once again, "And you don't hear her complaining about it now do you?"

"You both are idiots don't forget that's why both can understand each other clearly." Gray said with a snicker which earned a loud howl of laughter coming from both, Gajeel and Laxus, as well as a giggling Wendy who had her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Shut it stripper!" Natsu and Sting said in unison as they glared at the ice-mage who still had a smirk pasted onto his lips. Now that was something Sting and Natsu had in common; they both couldn't stand the ice-mage's smart remarks.

Lucy then waved her hands trying to break up the argument, "Hey, we shouldn't be fighting right now. It's a party anyways and I don't even know why we are all sitting down, we should be out there dancing and stuff!"

A mischievous grin then crept onto Natsu's lips as he then raised Gray's arm up, "And Gray here would love to dance with Juvia! Come on out Juvia wherever you are this is a once and a life time offer! Get your Gray while he's forced against his will."

"Gray-sama" Juvia said as she clasped her hands together with a big smile implanted on her lips, "Let's go dance out there!"

"I'll dance with you Juvia-chan!" Lyon said as he placed a hand against his chest while he raised his other arm in the air.

"Dancing isn't really my thing" Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head. He really didn't feel like having to deal with his obsessive fan girl but he didn't want to just turn her down in front of everyone. Decisions he had to make, especially since he had a little interest in the celestial mage.

"Aw is Gray a little chicken" Ultear teased as she placed a hand on her cheek, "Looks like you have an eye for someone else if you don't feel like dancing with Juvia."

"No I just don't feel like dancing" Gray said defensively which made Ultear raise an eyebrow with a smirk curling up on her lips. She knew that the ice-mage was seriously trying to cover up the fact that he really did have a little love interest. She thought it'd be a little interesting if she revealed it.

"Oh come on, Gray we all know you have an interest for Lucy and don't deny it" Ultear said with a wink as all jaws dropped due to her statement. Now Gray's face was completely pale as his eyes turned to Sting and Natsu who had their arms crossed. But the person right now that looked the most pissed off was none other than Juvia.

"Love rival?" Juvia said as she tilted her head creepily towards the celestial mage who was biting her bottom lip. She really had no idea that Gray had this interest in her, and she wasn't prepared physically to be dealing with the wrath of the water mage.

"J-Juvia" Lucy said with widened eyes as she watched the water mage walk up to her slowly as they soon heard the loud pouring on rain coming from outside. She then noticed that Juvia made the water in her glass mug shatter it completely. That's when Lucy knew that Juvia was really was pissed off to know that her beloved Gray-sama had an interest in her love rival.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama loves Love-rival. Juvia can't accept this."

As Juvia was about to raise her hand, Gray then placed a hand on her shoulder with a stern expression on his face. She turned her head to see the ice mage letting out a sigh which made her narrow her eyes at him.

"I need to talk to you" Gray said with a nonchalant expression, "Now."

Juvia bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head in response. Gray then turned around and began to walk as she soon followed behind where they soon disappeared into the distance.

"That stripper better not try anything with Luce" Natsu said with his arms crossed, "One bastard is enough to deal with since I don't feel like dealing with another pain in the ass."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Natsu-san" Sting said as he stared into the distance that Gray and Juvia had walked off too. He felt that Gray was probably going to tell Juvia about his non-feelings for her since she'd always be so obsessive on someone who clearly doesn't have the same connection.

An awkward atmosphere was around the table until Cana finally broke the silence as she slammed her mug on the table slightly spilling a little of her booze. A tint of blush filled her cheeks as she hiccupped before finally opening her mouth.

"Now then *hic* let's proceed *hic* on this drinking contest!"

Natsu and Sting then looked at each other competitively as they soon smacked their foreheads against each other creating a static of electricity between them. They knew that they were going to show each other who the best dragon slayer from the two of them was.

* * *

"I'm telling you my hair is salmon not pink!" Natsu said drowsily as he took another sip of his booze before letting out another hiccup, "But I wouldn't mind if people said it was pink, since people say pink is manly."

Sting nodded his head as he gulped down his booze, "I see where you're coming from Natsu-san. It's clearly salmon though, so I don't know why Happy hasn't eaten it yet. Salmon is a fish right?"

Lucy sweat dropped at the dragon slayers who seemed like they had drank just a little too much and even Cana was already passed out on the counter which was really shocking since the last person that had beaten her was Bacchus.

"Luucccy" Natsu slurred as his lips curled into a toothy grin, "Do you want to eat a salmon that's growing on my head?"

"Who would want to eat a salmon that's literally growing out of your head" Sting snickered as he took another long sip out of his mug before he let out a loud hiccup, "I think she'd be better eating the salmon that's growing on my head."

"You have blonde hair Sting" Lucy added with a smile as the White Dragon Slayer then looked some-what disappointed that his hair wasn't counted as salmon like Natsu's. He let out a long sigh as Natsu just began cracking up in laughter.

"They must be really screwed up right now" Laxus chuckled as he watched Natsu and Sting act as if they were cats just like Happy and Lector. They literally stood up on the table and jumped right off it with their stomach facing the ground and their arms spread as if they thought they were going to grow wings right there.

Even Happy was wide-eyed at the way the Fire Dragon Slayer was acting. He really didn't think that his comrade had drank far more than Cana to be this messed up right now. He then let out a sigh as he picked Natsu up in the air.

"I guess I'll be taking Natsu home since he doesn't look like he can walk much" Happy said with a grin as he shook his head at Natsu who was making dragon noises.

"Same here with Sting-kun" Lector said as he picked up Sting who was roaring like a dragon, "He's out of it as well. I'm going to be taking him home, and I'm sure you're going to bring this up to Sting-kun tomorrow right Fairy-san?"

Lucy smiled at Lector and nodded her head in response. The two exceeds then waved at her before they flew out the guild doors carrying their drunken partners in their hands. Those dragon slayers were quite lucky to have two cats that would literally sprout wings and carry them around just like that.

Lucy stood at the door way of the guild with her arms crossed and a smile curled onto her lips. Even though those two would be competitive with each other, they were awfully quite alike which made her understand why she felt happy around both if them. She then noticed that Mira was standing right in back of her with a mischievous grin implanted on her lips as if she was thinking of something unplanned.

"You know I really thought you were going to be sleeping with one of them tonight!"

"MIRA!"


	11. The Untold Truth

**Enjoy:***

**Chapter 11:**

Sting had to admit that at this exact moment, he was in the most awkward atmosphere he's ever been in. His eyes scanned over to the scarlet-haired mage who was pulling her enormous luggage with a pleasant expression pasted onto her face.

Apparently, Erza herself stated that their bonding time last time was not so successful due to the troubled Gray, bickering Natsu, and the self-quiet Rogue. It was what you would call it an anti-social situation where none of them learned anything unique about the Twin Dragon duo.

"I'm sure you find this very unsettling being alone on a job with me" Erza said with a softened tone as her dark chocolate orbs glistened, "But it's for the very sake of our team, and that's why I intend to make sure we get along than argue."

"Eh- I guess it's not that awkward" Sting said with a grin pasted on his face as he shoved his hands into his front pockets, "It's pretty peaceful without Natsu-san scolding me all the time about being around blondie, and such. Who would've thought that the Titania would have a soft side to her?"

"Now, don't push your luck with me" Erza said rolling her eyes narrowing them back towards the road in front of her, "Besides, Natsu isn't that bad he's quite the loyal friend to have. You both are just neglecting each other since both of you have an interest in Lucy. And that also means you're bringing the team down along with you."

Sting crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the requip mage "Hey, all I'm trying to say is that Natsu-san should at least not go insane if I'm even a few meters from blondie. Sharing is caring right?"

Erza shook her head as a smile cracked between her lips, "Honestly, if you two don't settle this little rivalry that you both have against each other, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to interfere and ruin your little rivalry festivities for a long period of time until you settle this."

"I don't intend on settling things, until I win this competition of ours" Sting said in a solemn manner as his stomps against the bricked ground increased, "I have something to prove here to Lector, and I intend this time to keep my promise to him. Don't get in the way Titania."

Okay, now Sting felt like he had somewhat given Erza an amount of attitude with his final statement. He obviously could tell now that she was somewhat insulted that he even dared to raise his voice at her since the look in her eyes intensified than normal. And the aura around her right now was definitely something you wouldn't want to mess with.

As Sting waited for his punishment that would be given by Erza, he was surprised to see that the scarlet-haired mage only shook her head in disapproval before letting out a long huff. That would be the first time he's ever seen Erza take attitude from someone she wasn't quite the best of friends with. Now if it was somebody else, she would've already stomped them to the curb.

"Surprised I didn't retaliate back?" Erza said as she placed a hand on her hip while the other one gripped tightly against the rope that clung to the cart of luggage, "Like I've said at the beginning this is about us getting to know each other more since I strictly told the rest of Team Natsu to stay behind in Magnolia. And in this time, I'm hoping to at least make the slightest of progress."

Sting stared at the requip mage before looking straight forward where he noticed that they were approaching the town of Hargeon. He then noticed Erza come to fast halt as she gazed around the area as in search for something important.

"Our client is said to be waiting in for our arrival in one of the local pubs around here" Erza said pulling out the job flyer examining each word carefully, "And if I'm correct, it shouldn't be that far from the entrance of Hargeon. I suggest we keep on going."

"Alright" Sting said clasping his hands behind his neck, "By the way, I know this is a sudden question and a little invasion of your personal past life. But what is your relationship with Jellal Fernandes exactly? How'd you both meet and all of that? I'm just quite curious on how close the two of you are, considering he's a really known guy for a lot of things. Like, I heard Ultear and Jellal had plotted against the Magic Council tricking them into firing Etherion."

Erza came to another stop as she turned around to face Sting directly face-to-face, "Jellal and I had met at the Tower of Heaven as we were both slaves imprisoned there. We were great friends, until one day he had completely changed. He thought he was being manipulated by "Zeref's ghost" and became quite interested in the idea of building a new R-System. But now, I can tell that he's back to the Jellal that I've once knew. Even though he can't take back all the things he had done in the past, he's living right now to repent his sins. And I couldn't be prouder than him, so yes. Jellal and I have such a close relationship."

Sting stood quiet for a second since he really didn't think that Erza was going to tell him about her and Jellal's relationship but he felt that she was somewhat beginning to trust the White Dragon Slayer. And he had to admit, that it'd be great to be on Erza's good side since she wouldn't be scolding him all the time if he was.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy" Sting said before snickering as he elbowed Erza on the shoulder, "And let's just say that a Demon has told me that you have a keen love interest into him. Why don't you just go after him already, I mean it's pretty obvious that you both like love each-"

"That's enough" Erza said scrunching up her face as it turned into a strawberry-red color from the embarrassment of Sting's assumption. But she had to admit that what he said about her having a love interest in the blue-haired mage was one-hundred percent true.

"Enough about me" Erza said letting out a loud cough dropping the topic of Jellal, "Now I'd like to know what made you want to join Fairy Tail. You seemed so pleased back at the Grand Magic Games in Sabertooth, what made you want to leave?"

And that's when the haunting flashbacks filled Sting's mind.

_"Sting, why would you do this to me?"_

_"Answer me!"_

_"You can't just leave me like this; not at this time. Everything was perfectly fine, now you just want to abandon all of this just because this had happened."_

_"It isn't something to be so gloomed about, just forget about it and we'll just walk back to Sabertooth happily as if nothing happened. It'll all just be forgotten just like that."_

_"Sting, come back!"_

_"Sting!"_

"Are you even listening to me?"

Sting shook his head as he saw Erza waving her hand in front of his face with a look of concern pasted onto her face. He literally could feel the cool, drips of sweat drizzling down his forehead in nervousness since he knew he couldn't tell Erza the truth about him and Rogue coming to Fairy Tail. If he even dared tell anyone, he knew that everybody would completely treat him different and view him in a different perspective. He was beginning to take a liking into the guild, and the guild's warmth to all its fellow members, and he didn't want any of this to vanish just like that. He would never speak a word to anyone about that horrible day, he just couldn't bear to. All he could do now was lie to Erza. Sure, he felt guilty about lying to the requip mage since she had told him her story about Jellal, but this was something that wasn't worth repeating especially if it could change the way he's seen in Fairy Tail.

"Got sick of Minerva's constant scolding" Sting said shrugging with his natural daily smirk glued onto his lips, "Had enough one day, so Rogue and I decided to pack up our things and head over to our rival guild. It's pretty hilarious since I already know that Minerva would be pissed off if she found out, but hey that's what she gets for being annoying."

"I see-", Erza said raising an eyebrow taking note of the White Dragon Slayer's expression. And here she thought Jellal was a terrible liar. She could tell that Sting was quite uncomfortable about the real truth of him coming over here to Fairy Tail, but she wasn't going to force him to tell her. She already knew that it was probably for a good reason of his, not something that would be any sort of danger towards the guild. Now just in case she was incorrect, Erza was going to keep an eye on him.

"I believe we've arrived to the exact location" Erza said as she looked up at the pub that they were standing right in front of. It looked completely brand new, as the paint on the outside was freshly just painted, the glass of the windows shined a glistening gleam, and the loud music playing inside the pub was even heard just from outside.

"Now all we need to do is meet the client, and then we can just go straight to this job" Sting said as they walked in through the glass double doors. The two mages then scanned the area for the client's exact description as it soon exacted the same appearance as the bartender. They soon pushed their way through the crowd of people that were dancing as they took a seat in front of the bartender who was leaning his elbows onto the marble counter.

"You two the wizards from Fairy Tail that accepted the job request?"

"That'd be us" Sting said with a proud tone, "It says that all we need to do is to get rid of this noisy customer that always comes in to annoy and beats the hell out of anyone who tries to stop him. Well, it'll be no problem sir, since you're looking at the Great Sting Eucliffe and Titania Erza!"

"Better be no problem" the bartender stated as he folded his arms his eyes sharpening as he glanced over to Erza, "And there better be no damage, since I've heard that Titania's team over here causes most of the damage in towns and cities of Fiore."

Before Erza could even say anything in response, the bartender had already begun serving a couple of people that had just seated themselves down. Honestly, she had to admit that he had no right targeting her own team just like that. So what if they destroyed and damaged half the things they come across on? It's not like any people were hurt in the process.

Suddenly, a tremendous bang was soon heard from the entrance of the pub as it revealed the figure of a tall, muscular, pale-skinned man with straight black hair, which was slicked back. And at that exact moment, Sting and Erza had immediately known who this was.

"Bacchus" Erza said raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms against her chest, "So you're the noisy customer that's been receiving many complaints about?"

"Well when I try involving myself in a conversation with some lady, they automatically think that I'm a drunk, creep and then they have some man after me to beat me up. So of course, I'm going to retaliate back" Bacchus said with a grin pasted onto his lips, "Oh yeah, do me a favor and tell Cana that her and I are going to have a rematch soon."

"Uh sure" Erza said as she then watched the drunken-falcon wave happily to them before disappearing to another corner in the pub. She then turned to Sting who had his mouth gaped wide opened at the fact that they had traveled all the way to Hargeon to find out that Bacchus was this annoying customer. And right now, Sting felt like he would be the one today to beat the hell out of Bacchus for wasting his precious time.

"I guess this was a total waste" Sting said letting out a huff of annoyance as him and Erza began heading out the entrance door and into the streets of Hargeon, "Not only did we find out this was Bacchus behind this, but we don't even get a damn reward since it was him."

"Oh lighten up" Erza said with a smile curled onto her lips, "At least we've made the slightest of progress today than usual and learned something about each other!"

"Tch" Sting said with a smirk as they headed down the street, "Guess we did."

* * *

Natsu groaned in annoyance as he covered his ears due to the fact that Gajeel was up on stage right now singing his dumb songs over and over again. was almost this close to grabbing the Iron Dragon Slayer's music instrument and slamming it on his head to the point where he'd finally realize that his singing is killing his ears.

Rogue was also having an unpleasant reaction to Gajeel's ear-killing vocal cords. Here he was watching one of the strongest dragon slayers singing his heart out on stage. It kind of put him out of the character he had pictured him when he was much younger.

"What is he doing?-"Pantherlily asked with widened eyes as he looked at his partner suited up in a white tux, holding his electric guitar in his hand. This was a side of Gajeel that he's never seen before, in all his time being his partner this side of him was finally being revealed to him.

"Oh come on, I don't think he's that bad" Levy said with a small smile as she watched Gajeel repeat his lyrics over and over, "At least he's a good songwriter than a singer."

"Gajeel-san is a good singer…"Wendy said with a teeny smile before looking up at the mages that were sitting around the table, "Just not the greatest…"

"I think he's just a better fighter than singer" Lucy said giggling quietly as she watched Levy keep the now fake smile on her lips since Gajeel had raised his high notes which was now literally penetrating the sounds in her ears.

"You've got that right" Gray said snickering, "I'd rather hear Mirajane sing any day than listen to him. I mean he's a good songwriter, he just needs to work on his singing unless he's trying to make us all deaf."

"I think he just sucks at both" Natsu scoffed as he crossed his arms glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer who just smirked back at him. He knew that he was doing this purposely since he highly knew that Natsu wasn't the biggest fan of him singing.

"What's wrong Salamander?" Gajeel snickered narrowing his ruby-red eyes down towards Natsu who was sitting down glaring fiercely at him, "A little cranky that you're too deaf to recognize talent?"

"Talent my ass" Natsu said rolling his eyes as he then glanced over to Gray. He was really interested on knowing on what he had talked to Juvia about the other day when she was exactly this close on going on a rampage on finding out Gray's little interest.

"Hey, what did you say to Juvia the other day?" Natsu whispered to the ice mage who looked uncomfortable about remembering the situation of that day. He already could tell that whatever the outcome of what he had said to Juvia was probably far from good.

Gray stiffened for a second before straightening himself up, "I just told her that she shouldn't be all upset just because I have an interest in someone. I told her that I need some time to think, so I told her that it'd be best for the both of us if we didn't talk to each other for a few days. And that includes stalking me everywhere too."

"I guess you did the right-"Natsu then stopped his sentence as he heard a loud screech come from the microphone of Gajeel hitting the last, long note. That was the last straw, at that moment he flung up from his seat and dove into the air clashing into the Iron Dragon Slayer which soon turned into a brawl.

But the thing is, Gray somewhat felt guilty on what he had said to Juvia. Of course, it was the truth that he needed time to think but he felt cold on telling her to lay off him a little bit. He really didn't feel like he did the right thing, he just hoped he did.

And that was until, he saw Juvia walk in with a spiky-white haired man.


End file.
